New World, Changed Journey
by Eternal-Insomnia
Summary: First Fic Ever! The author has his world destroyed by the Heartless. After landing in Traverse Town and making new friends, he starts to develop strange powers. Powers that could warp the whole world of Kingdom Hearts...COMPLETE! YAHOO!
1. Welcome To My World And ByeBye My World

AnimeGamer10: Hi this is my first fic so I can accept any and all forms of criticism and other stuff so enjoy and read on!

Note: It's ratedTfor light cursing,ok.

Means expressions ex. **Sigh , Cough etc.**

() Means my thoughts.

888888888 Means when something has passed (like 30 min or an hour)

_Chapter 1: "Welcome to My World and Bye-Bye My World!"_

I woke up and stared out the window and sighed. "Time for another day in the life of me." You could see me as a 5'5 Filipino boy with messy black hair, very dark brown eyes and a laid-back optimistic attitude. I got up and got my towel from the closet. I took a shower and changed into my day clothes. I got my black jeans and put on my red ecko T-shirt. While going downstairs for breakfast, I was greeted with the annoying sound of my little twin sisters.

"Francis, mom says you havta go and mow the lawn today"

"What? But I just did it last week! Isn't it dad's turn?"  
"Nope, he did it last week. You were downstairs playin video games ALL day again."

"Oh yeah now I remember. Fine I'll go mow the stupid lawn…" And with that I left to get my shoes.

(Man, I stuck with mowing the damn lawn again!)

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Ok I'm done mowing the lawn!" I yelled as I ran into the house. Strange thing is nobody answered. "Hmm, that's strange. Where'd everybody go?" I walked into the kitchen and looked at the clock. It was quarter past 2. I looked at the counter and saw I note. I picked it up and read it.

_Dear Francis,_

_We've all gone to the supermarket for food. _

_There's some leftover sandwiches in the fridge so help yourself._

_Be Back Soon,_

_Mom_

"Oh well might as well eat something today" I sighed as I made my way to the fridge. I put the sandwiches on a plate and went to my room to play video games. I put the plate down and turned the PS2 on. All that was left was what game to play. I picked up Kingdom Hearts and put it in. I was about to beat it on expert and was about to fight the final battle. I put in the disc and played on.

I had finally reached the very last part of the boss. I just needed to beat the crap out of Ansem one last time. Just when I hit him once the game seemed to freeze. 

"WTF happened! Damn it stupid used game!"

I tried to reset it but the screen wouldn't turn off

"That's strange, what's up with this?"

Then suddenly I heard a crash that scared the crap out of me.

"What the hell is going on now!" I put on my shoes (I have the Spree's. You know, the ones with the spinners. I got them in black and white.) and went outside to see something I never thought really existed.

"………….oh shit………this can't be real…….."

There was a towering Darkside standing in my street looking down on me with its fist in the air, about to come down on me.

"Damn it, my life can't end this way!" I yelled as I raised my arm in the air for useless protection

There was a crash, but I was still alive but how? Then I looked beside me. The Darkside has not hit me but the ground and it was oozing out a dark liquid. I looked up and there was a dark portal beginning to suck up everything. Then it hit me, the heartless did exist, and earth was their next target!

Suddenly I felt myself being lifted off the ground. The portal was sucking me in! As I was pulled toward it, the Darkside continued to beat into the ground and more dark liquid swelled out.

(so this is how my life, and everyone else's life ends……..this is the end of the earth…….)

And with that I was sucked into the darkness.

End Chapter 

So that's it for now! Review and I'll keep goin!


	2. Where the Hell am I?

Yea ch 2 up! I forgot how moogles talked, so I just went with what I thought. Oh yea and read ch 1 to understand the brackets and stuff.

To Sekhemnet: ok thanks for the tip, I'll try more description this time.

_Chapter 2: "Where the Hell am I?" _

Nothing……..nothing…….…..just pure darkness….…and no light to guide me……..and I was falling through it………eyes closed………just wanting it to end…………or for me to wake up and it would all be a dream……unfortunately………for me this was just real……..

(** sigh** what now? Do I just keep on falling……forever?)

There suddenly was a light! A light to somewhere, somewhere good I hope…..I opened my eyes as I hit the light…..and fell on top of what seemed like a little red dot.

"Puko!"

That's what I heard when I landed. The red dot seemed to be very small, considering that it only seemed to feel as tall from my neck to my waist. My head hurt, my legs hurt, and my arms felt like they were shattered.

"Ohhhh……..where the hell am I?" I groaned as I tried to get up. Getting to my feet, I started to look around. I saw a plain simple town. Lanterns to my left and right, some stairs a few yards away from me, a café, people about doing their daily business, and 2 very large doors behind me and to my right.

Then I heard a light groan and remembered the little red dot that I landed on. I looked down to find a small white thing with purple wings and a little antenna with a red pom-pom on top. I knelt down to see how it was doing.

"Hey, you alright little guy?"

"Puko…..I'm ok…..just a little shaken…..Puko…."

(wait a minute, this thing is…..a moogle?)

"Can you tell me where exactly am I?"

"Puko! Oh a new face! I'll be glad to tell me where you are! Puko!"

He seemed to forget that I just dropped on him and started to jump up and down. I just stared and couldn't believe this was happening.

(man, first the Darkside and now this?)

"Puko! Welcome newcomer to Traverse Town! Puko!"

"Traverse Town?………wait, did you say Traverse Town?"

"Puko! Yes the one and only! Puko!"

Then it hit me. The environment was vaguely familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. That little puffball's comment made me realize it. I was in the **real** Traverse Town, this whole thing was **real**, the world of Kingdom Hearts **really** existed! But then I realized that the other thing must be true then. The Heartless really came, and they really destroyed my world.

"Puko What's wrong? You have a sad look on you face Puko"

"Nothing, just realized that my home was destroyed……"

"Puko Oh its ok, mostly everybody, well everybody in town was dumped here when their world was destroyed Puko"

" **sigh** Well, where do I go now, I don't know what to do….."

"Puko Hmmmmm….Oh I know! I can get someone to help get you settled!"

"Oh ok thanks"

"Puko! Follow me! Puko!"

As I followed the little Moogle, I looked around and took it all in. Everything looked so lush and detailed. The air felt nice and warm. There was a light wind that swept my face as I walked along past the accessory shop. I never knew this could be possible. Me, in the world of Kingdom Hearts.

(man, this really is amazing. I never thought this could exist, this world)

"Puko This way! Puko"

The little moogle led me to the door leading to the second district. He took me to the apartments and entered through the green door. As we entered I saw 3 of the people that I would least expect to see. Sora, Leon, and Cloud. Sora was sitting on the bed, Leon was standing in front of Sora, and Cloud was in the corner, arms crossed and eyes closed. I suspect that Sora was getting a talk with Leon, and as usual, Cloud was being his normal silent self. Sora got up and made his way toward me and put his hand out.

"Hi, I'm Sora welcome to Traverse Town"

"Puko I'll just leave all of you to get aquainted Puko" The little moogle said exiting the room.

I accepted the handshake and said "Um….hi, I'm Francis" Leon and Cloud also came up to me with a friendly "Hi" and introduced themselves. Then Leon had to pop the question I didn't want to answer.

"So, how'd your world get destroyed? We just saw a star go out a few minutes before you came here."

Cloud gave Leon a light punch as he said "Don't say that. You know how already. We all know."

"Fine, whatever. I'm gonna go do something else….." And with that Leon walked passed me and out the door.

"Wow, he's real friendly" I said as I turned to Sora and Cloud.

"Don't worry about it, you'll get used to him" the keybearer said. "Now that's cleared up, wanna go get something to eat?"

"Sure let's go!" I said as I made my way toward the door. I remembered Cloud and turned back around. "Hey, you coming with us?" He just silently walked towards the door leading to the other room.

"No, I have other business to attend to" he said silently as the turned the door to the other room.

"Well since it's just the 2 of us, I'll give you the grand tour of the town!" Sora said as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Well, ok sure why not!" I replied as we went through the door leading to the outside.

_End Chapter_

Well there ya go! A bit longer, but the more interestin stuff will come along later! read and review!


	3. New Power

Ok ch 3 is up! So read and review people! Remember, read ch 1 to understand the brackets and stuff!

new thing in, words in all caps r sound effects…..yay sound!

Neassa: thanks for the spelling correction, but I think I'll just leave it like that.

Chapter 3: New Power

"Over there is the house where the Dalmatians live, and there's the clock tower, and the fountain over there, and there's the door leading to the Third District. We're gonna go there next!" Sora exclaimed as he dragged me through the town. I just couldn't tell him that I knew all this already. How could I tell him that I knew his whole world through a video game? Heck, did he even know what a video game was?

As we made our way into the Third District, Sora again started to point out the sites in the very small district.

"Down there is the plaza, and that house over there is a safe house just in case of Heartless attack, and the red door down there leads to the wizard Merlin's house, and there's the door leading back to the First District." I just stood there. In the game the Third District was so small and, well boring. The only action it got was the Opposite Armor and the usual random Heartless. But now it was larger."Hello? Francis, you still with me?"

"Oh sorry Sora. So what do we do now?"

"I don't know. Hey I'm hungry, want to go get that food now?"

"Sounds good. I'm starved!"

"Ok then, let's go!"

Then we both went into a dash toward the door leading to the First District.

We made it to the café, after we raced around the First District 3 times. By the time we actually got to the café, we were both so tired that we couldn't even go inside and were gasping for breath outside.

"Hey Francis, you're pretty fast"

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself"

"So, I never got to the question. How old are you Francis?"

"I'm 13. What about you?"

"Wow, I'm 14. Just only a 1 year difference"

"Yeah, so you ready to go in?"

"Alright, let's go!"

"Hey Sora, who's you're friend?"

Just as we were about to go in, we turned to the sound of a girl's voice. We turned to find a girl. Not just any girl, the girl in the ninja get-up. Yuffie.

"So Sora, aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend?"

"Oh ok, um Yuffie this is Francis, he's new here. Francis this is Yuffie, one of the first people I met when I first came here."

I put out my hand offering a friendly handshake. I got more than I bargained when Yuffie threw me into a hug.

"Yay! A new face! Welcome to Traverse Town!"

"Um, hi to you to Yuffie"

"If you two are done then let's get something to eat! I'm starved!"

"Yeah let's go, but anyway you're very nice" I said as Yuffie broke away from the hug.

"Why don't I join you two?" the ninja said as she made her way to the door leading to the café. "I didn't have any food yet since yesterday"

"Finally, let's go already!" Sora yelled. Our lunch was cut short when we heard a crash over by the Accessory Shop.

"Sora, Yuffie, Francis! We got trouble!"

We all turned to the source of the voice to find Leon running toward us. "Sora, Yuffie, we got Heartless attacking the Accessory Shop!"

Sora and Yuffie stared wide-eyed at Leon's comment.

"Heartless! In Traverse Town? In the First District! What the hell is going on?" Sora and Yuffie yelled together.

"Yeah, and we gotta hurry now!" And they all started in a run to the shop, and leaving me behind.

I sighed as they all ran "Oh great, they leave me here. Now what do I do?" Then I heard a light wind pass me. I turned around, to come face to face with an Invisible Heartless hovering just about a yard away from me. "Shit, why does this always happen to me……" I winced as the Invisible raised his sword above is head.

CLANG!

That sound………the sound you hear when 2 weapons clash. The only thing that confused me was that I didn't come here with a weapon. So who saved me, or what was I holding in my hand. I didn't even try to raise my arm in defense. Its like whatever I got had a will to protect me, whatever it was.

I opened my eyes to see it. The thing that saved my life. My eyes met to see what seemed to be a sword. But it couldn't have been a sword. It looked like a whole black samurai sword, with a red-orange keyblade hilt and toward the tip of the sword was a swirl of flames fading down but was most at the tip. The keychain was also quite interesting. A black wing what fit in the palm of my hand on a red string. I pushed the Heartless off and grabbed the keyblade in both my hands and slashed down. And the Heartless was gone, leaving in a wispy black smoke. I just stood there, keyblade in hand as Leon , Sora, Yuffie came running toward me. Sora yelling toward me.

"Hey Francis! Are you o-…"

Once they saw my weapon, they were in speechless and so was I.

I had acquired a keyblade, and I was a key bearer……..

_End Chapter_

Man have I been workin on this one! And now I leave you there to figure it out! Read and review

Note: the keyblade I got was the "One Winged Angel". It's a keyblade you can only get in KH: The Final Mix by beating Sephiroth in the Colisseum.


	4. The Legend and a Familier Enemy

Ok here's ch 4! Read on everybody!

Remember first time readers! Start from beginning or else you won't know what is goin on!

_Chapter 4: The Legend and a Familiar Enemy_

The square of the First District was stricken with silence. I was still trying to recollect what had just happened to me.

(ok, I just was about to be killed, well have my heart taken by the Heartless. This keyblade comes out of nowhere and I just killed that Heartless right in front of me)

Yuffie was the first to speak as she pointed toward me.

"That…….that's a-"

"Keyblade. Not just any Keyblade. The keyblade that belongs to the legendary Adept."

We all turned to see the one who just spoke in a calm but dark voice. We came to see a man with long, silvery hair in a all black trenchcoat. He had on a right shoulder guard and a menacing dark blue-black wing out to his right. His face was calm as his eyes shone in the night sky.

(Sephiroth……)

Leon drew his gun blade and took on a defensive stance.

"Who are you and whathelltalking about?"

(wait, they alldoesn't know who he is still?)

Sephiroth just let out a little chuckle.

"Your friend is the Adept. The one who can master and has seen over hundreds of battle arts and magic techniques. In his world he has been exposed to beings with great power. It is said that if he believes, the can unleash his multiple powers of unlimited proportions. Also the one who wields the essence of myself."

(what is he talking about?…………no way….….…..the exposure he's talking about must mean all my video games, anime, and manga!)

"My name is Sephiroth. I knew this day would come soon. It seems that I cannot capture you Adept. No, not yet. Your powers are still feeble. I'll wait till the time is right to, collect you" Sephiroth said putting a dark tone on "collect you". "I'll be waiting….." And with that he flew off into the starry sky.

Leon swung his weapon over his back as Yuffie gave a soft sigh.

"Whew, finally that's over. I thought I was gonna stand and stare like that all day"

Leon walked toward me and picked up my arm to examine the keyblade I was holding with great interest and question in his eye.

"So…..what's up with that whole speech about you being some legendary Adept?"

I just turned away from him and looked straight down to the floor.

"I….don't know. I have absolutely now idea what he's talking about. I never heard of any Adept" before and I don't know what's going on anymore……" Sora turned me around and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about that. If you really are this Adept then we'll help you. Maybe we can all help you develop your powers and stuff. I won't let anyone take away my friends. Especially the new ones."

"Thanks Sora….this really means a lot"

"Don't mention it. Let's just head back to the hotel. Everybody will be worried about us. Let's go everybody."

And with 2 quick "Ok"'s we started to make our way to the Second District through the Third District. Me and Sora in the front and Leon and Yuffie in the front. As we were about to go through the doors to the Second District, Yuffie fell behind to talk to me.

"So, if that keyblade is really yours, can you dismiss it and summon it like Sora can?"

I had forgotten that I still had the keyblade in my hands. I put it in front of me, examining it more thoroughly.

"Maybe, I can try. Sephiroth said that if I believe I can do it." I put my whole focus into my keyblade as I told it in my mind "disperse and go back till I summon you again". In a flash it was gone and I suddenly felt it's presence in my heart. Just waiting to be summoned again.

"Well, guess it is mine after all."

"Do you feel it in your heart like Sora does?"

"Yeah, I can feel it. It's there waiting peacefully in my heart."

"Well, ok just wanted to know" Yuffie muttered as she ran to catch up to Leon.

(wow, talk about a weird day……..**sigh** man I need some rest, maybe I can practice my powers tomorrow………)

Unknown to all of us, we were being watched, by someone far away in a unknown place.

"So, Sora has a new friend? And Sephiroth calls him the Adept? Great power of unlimited proportions……..he could be……very useful……I'll send some Heartless to keep an eye on him….." And the stranger sent a robed hand out in front of him and with that a dark portal arose and 3 shadow Heartless jumped into the portal. "Now go and watch, the boy, and come back when you see any suspicious activity..."

_End Chapter _

Ok end chapter! Now read and review!


	5. Power Training Part 1: Magical Chaos

Hey! Ch 5 up! Now to reply to reveiwerz!

Neassa: Yea its cool, I needed a cool, but short name so I chose that!

Tolea: laughs thanks for defending me! I don't know which enemy guy to kill later on. Sephiroth or the "mystery dude" I got. Oh well, I'll just decide later on!

COMEDY SHORT

Sephiroth: No! Please don't kill me!

Mystery dude(MD): Yes, or I shall have my Heartless run rampant on your world!

Me: Ummmmm, they kinda already did so you're a bit late on that idea………..

MD: oh crap…..then I'll-

Me: oh shut up! I'm the author so if I hear one more whine outta any of you, I'm gonna have me and Sora kill you both!

Sora: Yeah!

Sephiroth and MD: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

(Sephiroth and MD run into random closet and lock themselves in)

Me:………ok so what now?

Sora: Get on with the story?

Me: Ok! On with the story!

END COMEDY SHORT

Now on with the story! (for real this time!)

_Power Testing Part 1: Magical Chaos_

We had gotten back to the hotel. I had changed out of my clothes and put on the black pajamas that I was handed by Sora.

"Here, you can take my spares. Well see you in the morning!"

Everyone went to their rooms and Sora went back to the safehouse. I just lay in my bed thinking about what happened.

(oh well, might as well get some sleep today. Maybe I can try out my so-called powers tomorrow if I even wake up……..)

And I drifted off into sleep…….

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I had awoken to the sounds of voices coming from the red room. I rubbed my eyes as I got up and made my way to the room where the voices were coming from. I turned the knob and entered to find Sora, Donald, Goofy, Leon, Cloud, Yuffie, Aerith, and Cid all sitting around a table. They all turned to look at me. I was kinda embarrassed, on account of that everyone was changed and I was still in my pajamas.

"Um, hey everybody. What's up?"

Sora introduced me to everyone and everyoneI didn't know to meand everyone gave a little "Hi"

Cid nodded his head toward an empty seat and said, "Come and sit down. Sora, Yuffie and Leon told all of us what had happened last night with that guy"

I walked toward the seat and sat down. Everyone was looking fine but Aerith was staring down toward the floor and Cloud looked like he was out for a vengeance. Silence followed for a minute till Cloud broke the silence.

"You met Sephiroth last night……He said something about you being a powerful being"

"Yes……saying that you have great powers and that he was going you soon….." Aerith said looking toward me. Sora, who was sitting next to me had summoned his keyblade and stood up.

"We're gonna try to train you so Sephiroth can't get you. Leon and Cloud will train you in fighting. Donald and Aerith will help you hone your magic skills. Are you ok with this?"

I did the same as Sora, summoning my keyblade, standing up but I pointed it towards Sora.

"And you're going to be doing what?"

"Think of me as your final test after you've been done with everybody"

"Then what about you two?" I questioned pointing to Cid and Goofy.

"They're gonna teach you about gummi ship piloting."

"Gummi what?" I said trying to look confused. It was so hard to fake all this info that I already knew.

(man….how can I tell them my secret…….this sucks…)

"Gummi ship. It's what we use to travel in-between worlds."

"Oh" I replied in mock realization.

"Well today you're gonna be training with Donald and Aerith" he said pointing to the duck and woman.

"Well ok. Let me just get changed first. I'll meet you guys outside" Everybody gave a nod as they went their separate ways. I went back to the room and found my clothes where I had left them on the table in the middle of the room. I changed and went outside of the hotel to meet Donald and Aerith at the door.

"Ok let's go. As Sora told you, I'm Donald and this is Aerith" the duck squawked pointing to himself and Aerith. She just gave a little wave and we were out the door. We made our way to the Third District and went to the courtyard below with the fountain. Donald took out his wand and summoned barrels. Lots and lots of barrels.

(wow, I guess that Phil really taught Donald something)

After about three dozen barrels were summoned and set up Donald started to explain what I had to do.

"Ok, I don't know what you know about magic so I'll let you do whatever you can to gauge your power. If you have trouble just call be or Aerith"

"Ok then….." and I started to make my way toward the barrels. Drawing my keyblade as I went. I stopped just a few yards away from the barrels.

(so what to do……maybe I'll try out those spells from dothack……..)

I pointed my keyblade toward the barrels. I concentrated on the spell. On the spell attacking the barrels. That I could do this. I could feel a energy building up inside of me. Finally I yelled it out the spell.

"Lanceor Pha!"

Suddenly a yellow ring surrounded the barrels. I could feel the statue of the Lanceor rising out of me. Then fierce lighting from out of nowhere just came down and started to crash down. None of the barrels were destroyed yet but I knew what was coming up next. After the lighting there was a huge electric explosion from the center of the barrels. All of them were fried and busted. All that was left was some ash and the marks from my attack.

(whoa…..now I feel sorry for all those monsters from the game I killed with that spell….)

I turned to see my mentors' reaction. Aerith was standing wide-eyed with her hand over her mouth. Donald was on the floor as if cowering from something. He stood up shaking.

"W-w-wow……..T-t-th-that was very good……" he said trembling. Then suddenly he shook his head and turned back to normal. "BUT NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"

"What! That isn't enough?"

"Yes, you're gonna need a lot more than one strong spell to pass us!" Donald yelled as he nudged Aerith. She still stood there. Eyes wide and hand over mouth. "Ok, me. Now let's keep going!" And with that Donald started to summon more and more barrels. Soon the courtyard was full of barrels. "Let's see you break through that!" Donald smirked triumphantly.

(well ok…..it's your town…..i wonder what other spells I can do?)

I did the same thing as last time. Concentrating and facing the hoard of barrels.

"OrMeAniZot! PhaVakDon! Thundaga! GiGanZot! Blizzaga! Kagebunshin No Jutsu!" I yelled as my hands were in the signs for the last spell. That's when all hell broke loose. Claws of the earth, gigantic fireballs, thunder, stone columns, and shadow doppelgangers of myself all started to rip the barrels to shreds. I just stared as I saw the spells in action. As the smoke cleared nothing was left but ash, pieces of barrels, rocks and scorch marks all over the courtyard. My doppelgangers had dispersed. Suddenly, I felt weak and I collapsed on all fours. I heard Donald and Aerith running to find out if I was ok. "Maybe…. pant this is time….. pant to try one of pant my healing spells……" I mumbled, trying to catch my breath. I summoned what little magic I had left in me and whispered "Curaga….." A greenaura surrounded me and I felt a lot better. My strength had came back, but I felt low on magic.

(so this is how it feels……man, I need some ethers………..)

I turned and Donald and Aerith were in shock, again. This time Donald didn't come back with some comment but just stood there with eyes wide and jaw dropped.

"O-o-o-ok…..you d-d-did g-g-good……I think you're ready….."

"Wow thanks Donald! Well where do I go now?"

"You can find Cloud and Leon over in the First District" Aerith whispered silently. Her head again facing the floor.

"Ok thanks Aerith. See you guys later!" I said as I ran toward the door. Donald looked at Aerith and said "He really is something ain't he?" Aerith just looked toward the sky and sighed.

"We're going for a wild ride with this boy."

_End Chapter_

Wow, im really having a great time aren't I? My spells i did were myfavs from KH, dothack and Naruto!Ok read and review!


	6. Author's Note

I gotz really bad news for all my fic lovers…….i got grounded so I won't be submittin 4 a while…….im open for ideas and anything sooo…….just leave ur idea in a review and when I get the chance I'll get bak on……..im sry but later ppl………….


	7. Me Vs Cloud AND Leon?

Whew, hey ppl, I'm bak! Man schools finally over and I'm so happy! Now bak 2 the story! (man its been a while, sry the Chapter title in the chapter surf bartitle iz short, i wanted it longer but i couldn't fit it so i put it long here!)

_Power Testing Part 2: Me vs.………Cloud AND Leon?_

(Man……I really was amazing back there. All I need to do now is go to Cloud and Leon)

I was walking in the First District. I just finished my magic training with Donald and Aerith. Now I needed to find Leon and Cloud, but they weren't anywhere in the area. I continued to walk around, still not finding them.

(Where the hell are they? If this is some trick, man am I gonna be pissed!)

A heavy wind started to blow into the town. I stopped at the center square and looked towards the big door. I started to hear footsteps, they were faint but there. I drew my keyblade and gripped it tight. I heard the steps stop.

(C'mon whoever you are….bring it on….)

The stranger dashed toward me and I turned in a flash to block his attack if he did.

BOOM

(Ok, swords don't go boom, wait, CLOUD!)

Turns out Cloud was the attacker. We were both in a deadlock and he was staring at me like I was the devil.

"Wow….this your idea of the test?"

"No….it was me and Leon's"

"WHAT?"

Out of nowhere Leon comes out and kicks me in the gut and sends me 5 yards away. He had his gunblade drawn and took a stance. Cloud joined him at his side.

"Ok kid, now we're gonna see how good you are against both of us"

I slowly got up to my feet and took a defensive stance. That kick knocked the wind out of me. I was trying to catch my breath.

"What…….you crazy……..both of you………at once?"

"Yep, Sora beat us both, maybe you can to"

Cloud gripped his huge sword tighter and stepped forward.

"Since you're new, you can use any weapons you have and as much as you want…if you got them. Now hurry up and choose, we're coming for you….."

(Shit…..weapons, weapons, weapons, what frickin weapons am I gonna use. These 2 are like the best!)

"10 seconds kid"

(Think, think…..think of something.……..oh yeah….……..this is gonna be fun……)

I thought about my weapon and dispersed my key blade and put my hands together.

"Praying huh, man you're evena worse fighter than I thought"

Leon started in a dash toward me, his sword over his head. A flash sparked in my hands and I slowly pulled them apart. A black metal handle formed and I gripped it as if it was a sword.

"If that's your weapon, then you're gonna have a pretty hard time!"

Leon swung his sword down as hard as he could. I flipped the switch on my lightsaber.

VOOM

The red light came out and cut clean through the sword. I just smirked as I saw Leon's once cocky face just warp to shock.

(Hmmm…..I wonder……its worth a try)

I put a free hand out and put it out facing Leon, open palm. I felt the energy surge through my palm and push Leonto send him flying across the square. Cloud turned his head and just watched as Leon flew screaming. Cloud stared at where Leon landed and stared back to me.

"Wow, you're better than I thought. What kind of technique is that?"

I just looked at my lightsaber for a second and looked up to Cloud.

"The way of the Jedi, the power of the Force…."

I went for a wild dash toward Cloud. Cloud prepared for my strike. I swang for his sword like I did to Leon. Cloud was quick and dodged it. He went for a swing for my head with the flat side of his blade. I ducked and kicked him in the stomach and jumped back. Cloud looked like he didn't even flinch. He started to shoot fireballs at me with firaga. I ran and dodged them.

(If it worked on lasers, why not fireballs)

Cloud then shot a huge fireball about the size of a moogle. I concentrated and swung at the fireball. My guess was right and I cut right through the fireball. Cloud looked shocked but still wanted to fight.

(This really is bad, I can't really train with this)

"Ok Cloud" I said. Cloud looked confused but also curious about what I was going to say.

"I'm really not getting any training done so I'll lose the lightsaber and go back to a real weapon"

I turned off my lightsaber and did to it like I did my keyblade. I re-summoned my keyblade and readied myself to fight.

"Now lets do this, the fair way"

"Yes, now its fair"

Cloud and I rushed to fight. We got into another lock and both of us were pushing with all out strength. We both jumped back and started again. Cloud tried a slash at my arm. I dodged and went for his head. He blocked and pushed me back with the flat side of his sword. He took a stab at me and I redirected it and tried to stab him too. He ducked and slashed at my feet. I jumped just in time and tried a overhead strike. Cloud blocked it and we were in another deadlock. Both of us just pushing and pushing. The sound of metal grinding against metal and sparks flew.

"Not bad kid, you're pretty good"

"I am aren't I"

Cloud jumped back and it was a stare down. Both of us were exhausted and trying to catch our breaths. We'd been fighting for about 3 hours and it was already night. Cloud stood up straight and pointed his sword to me.

"One more charge. Whoever disables the other wins"

"Sounds good, let's go!"

We both went into our final charge. We both went for a overhead strike. But this time, only one would win.

KLANG

A weapon flew out of one of our hands. The weapon flew up into the sky and came down, blade firs. It was, Cloud's. Cloud lost his weapon and the tip of my keyblade was at his throat.

"Looks like I win"

"Looks like you do"

All of a sudden we both just fell back on the floor on our backs form exhaustion.

"So does this mean I pass?"

"Yeah, you pass"

"Great, now how are we gonna get back? We're both tired and Leon is out cold"

I didn't hear any answer from Cloud, just some light snoring.

"Great, now what am I supposed to do"

(Go to sleep, nothing else to do….)

"Guess I'm going to sleep……"

With that I dazed off, and now all three of us were out on the floor.

_END CHAPTER_

Sorry if u didn't like the starwars thing. I love the games and movies (Hooray, revenge of the sith didn't suck!) and i just couldn't resist. Now may the force be withyou andread and review! Hate it or love it!


	8. On The Way To The Test

Hey new chaps up! man, login was out 4 so long, I couldn't submit new chaps! Well here they are!

To Lady Sonora: thanks! I thought it was nice. Your stories are great!

_On The Way To The Test………_

All I could remember was fighting against Cloud and Leon, knocking Leon out, winning against Cloud, and falling straight unconscious. I came to but I didn't open my eyes. I needed to check where I was first. I softly felt around where I was. I felt a bed. Someone must've picked all 3 of us up after they saw all of us on the floor. I opened my eyes and sat up. I was back in the hotel in the Second District. I was in the red room.

(Where did everyone else go? Oh well might as well look for them)

I got out of bed and looked at what I was wearing for a second. Yup, still in the clothes I wore when I landed here. Now to go find the gang. I checked the other rooms. Nope, not there. I went out of the hotel and saw nobody there. I decided to go to the First District and ask Cid. He's always at the accessory shop. When I got there Cid was there. Behind the counter minding his own buisness.

"Hey Cid, you see Sora or anyone else?"

Cid turned and walked out of the counter and toward the door.

"C'mon kid, Sora wants me to take you your final test thing"

"Wait, then where is he?"

"He's at the Coliseum waitin for you boy, now let's get goin!"

"Ok I'm coming….."

I followed Cid to the world exit where we boarded his gummi ship. He had just a simple Kingdom model. No extra weapons, no cool gadgets, just a plain gummi ship.

"Why don't you add anything to this ship?"

"Don't have the munny, now get in the gunner seat and shut up!"

(Sheesh, what's his problem, when I played the game you had great gummi parts at your shop)

We took off from Traverse Town and headed toward the Coliseum. 10 minutes of flight passed and nothing happened. We ran into some Heartless ships but Cid showed me how to shoot them down with the cannon.

"Ok we're almost there, just a few more minutes"

(This is taking too long……what the hell everhappened to warp drive!)

We finally got to the Coliseum and landed. We both walked to the lobby and found everyone, Sora, Leon, Cloud, Aerith, Donald, Goofy, and Yuffie talking. Once me and Cid walked in, Leon ran up to me and grabbed be by the shirt and pulled me up.

"YOU CHEAP IDIOT! YOU BROKE MY GUNBLADE WITH YOUR DAMNED LASER SWORD! YOU HAD BETTER FIX IT YOU LITTLE PUNK!"

"Leon! Get off of him!"

"Yeah Squall, put him down!"

Sora and Yuffie ran and started to try and pull Leon off of me.

"Yeah……Leon……can you let me down…….you're kinda hurting me.. …….."

After 3 minutes of struggling and people yelling, Leon finally put me down. I was trying to catch my breath as Sora, Yuffie and Cloud held a raged Leon down.

"Leon….its ok…..I can fix……your gunblade……"

"Well here it is, fix it if you don't want Leon on you again"

Yuffie handed me Leon's gunblade. It was of course in 2 pieces. I went over to the pedestal in the room and put both pieces down. I fitted them together and reached into my pocket. I needed something to change into a laser. I felt something and pulled it out. It was my laser pen. I held it in my fist for a second and then pointed it toward the crack in the blade. The laser which was supposed to be a light only, I turned into a actual laser. A laser for repairs. I went over the crack on the first side. As I worked everyone was diligently watching. Especially Leon, making sure I don't break it again. I carefully flipped it over and went over it again. I put away my laser and summoned my keyblade. I used a small blizzaga to cool the spot. Then I used a firaga to set it in and burn off the excess metal. I picked up the repaired sword and gave it to Leon.

"Ok, can we get the final test over with now?'

Sora drew his kingdom key and pointed to me.

"Alright, time to see what 2 days of training has done for you. Let's head to the arena!"

"Sounds good to me Sora!"

We both walked into the arena. I went to the other side of the arena and Sora stayed at the other side.

"You ready Adept?"

"Ready as I'll ever be"

We both dashed toward the center, keybladesin hand,and on both of our faces. Was a light smile.


	9. The Final Test

Now for the fight between me and Sora!

_The Adept Vs. The Keybearer_

"Let's go!"

"Will do!"

The fight had begun. The final "test" to help me get familiar with my powers. Everyone had been a great help. And everyone was on the sidelines watching. I felt like I knew myself even further than I used to. All I needed was to beat Sora. It was going to be hard though. Sora was supposed to be the best of the best. I felt a little nervous. But I needed to win. I wouldn't let myself give up now.

Sora got serious from the start and hit me with a kick in the gut. He followed up with a horizontal swing but I was smarter than that. I blocked the swing and pushed him off. I took that opening and tried a vertical slice at his chest. He blocked it but I was still pushing him with the momentum of my attack. He did a leg sweep and got me on the ground. He tried to put me into submission with a stab to the ground right next to my head. I rolled out of the way and took a swing at his head with the flat side of my keyblade. He redirected my attack and punched me in my stomach. I went back a yard but I recovered.

(He's really serious……..damn, I gotta do something)

Sora's body and keyblade started to glow yellow. I knew what was coming for me. One of my favorite attacks from the game was about to be used on me. Ars Arcanum. Sora started a flurry of strong hits. I blocked the first few, but the rest hit me. Man did that hurt! I hit the floor and skidded back a bit. Everyone in the stands gave a "Ouch" or a "That must've hurt!" and Yuffie just had to yell "C'mon Francis you're getting your ass beat here!" So much for encouragement but I had other problems. I has a few cuts from falling, a bruise here and there. His attack hit me but he only hit me with his keyblades blunt side. I just had some pretty bad sores and felt some pretty bad pain.

(Damn…..I need to do something…..can't…..concentrate on spells…….pain too much……)

I was almost exhausted and was in bad condition. Sora looked like he didn't even break a sweat! I needed to make a comeback, but how?

(wonder if…….I can……..mimic……..other fighting…….styles……..its worth……..a try…….but first…..I need……to get Sora……..down…….)

I stood up and took a defensive stance. Sora decided to end this quickly and took a charge at me. He tried a stab but I ducked andkicked him in the gut with all my strength. It looked like it worked as Sora went flying across the arena and hit the invisible boundaries.

(…I need…….quick reflexes…..and strong strikes……..but who to mimic?……)

Sora looked like he was coming to so I needed to act quick, get the style and heal myself.

(…think……think…..c'mon, you're supposed to be this legendary Adept…………..I got it!)

I closed my eyes and thought about the style. The style of a great samurai. The style of a red headed swordsman who was feared with one name.

( …... Hitokiri Battousai...)

I opened my eyes. Sora was just getting up. Perfect timing for a healing spell.

"Curaga"

And instantly my cuts and bruises were healed and my fatigue removed. But I still felt my sores from Sora's Ars Arcanum, but it didn't matter now. Sora stood up and took something out of his pocket. It was a bottle with some very bright green liquid in it. Must've been a potion or hi-potion 'cause when Sora drank it, he looked fresh and ready to keep fighting. Now the real battle began

(Ok, just subdue him. Don't really hurt him but try to stay alive…..)

Sora again started a charge but now I was quicker than that. In a flash I ran around him, then behind him to deliver a kick to back that knocked him a few feet.

(Wow! I have that god-like speed!)

Everyone in the crowd just stared at what just happened. Some didn't know what happened. The people that actually saw couldn't keep up with my speed. Sora just stood up with a grin on his face.

"So, more surprise powers, eh buddy?"

I just had to let out a little chuckle with that. After all this Sora was still laughing all this off.

"Yeah I guess you could say that"

"Ready to get the real fight on?"

"Ready as I'll ever be!"

I knew now Sora was going to get really serious. I needed to prepare for the first move. I decided to charge in. My speed gave me a surprise advantage and I was able to strike first. Sora almost knew what I was going to do and quickly rolled out of the way. He took a try at another slash at my torso but I blocked it. That's when our speeds got somewhat ridiculous. I thought I had the upper hand with my speed but Sora seemed to be up to par with me. He started to get quicker and fiercer. All I could see were lighting quick slashes from Sora and me blocking them all. I did the same to him and we just started in a run around the arena. Every 2 seconds we would collide with speed and force, block the other one's attack and run back and forth around the arena. If you were looking, like our friends from the stands, all you would see and hear were what seemed like gale winds, the sounds of our keyblades clashing and very fast running. We kept this up for about 10 minutes until we changed our patterns. I started to try heavy combo strikes on Sora but he blocked each one, pushed me back and did the same to me. As we fought, we moved all around the arena just striking, slashing and blocking.

(Man, this is some work. I need to end this soon or else I'll burn out!)

It looked like the same thought was on Sora's face too. We were both tired, and soon our strikes were getting sloppy and weaker. I caught an opening in Sora's defense and hit him with the hilt of my keyblade in his chest and kicked him to push him back. We both stood there, trying to catch our breaths and trying not to falter and use our keyblades as support. I decided to end this in the quickest way I knew right now. Since my keyblade was somewhat of a katana shape, it would be perfect. I took a stance that I hoped would help me win this battle. Battoujutsu. I took it exactly like it's supposed to be. My keyblade pointing behind me with my right foot forward. If I could hit him with this, it would all be over. Sora seemed to see what I was doing and knew what I wanted. One final attack to decide the battle. Sora seemed to use all his final strength in this one final dash attack. He was a yard and a half away when I flipped my weapon so the flat side would hit him. He raised his keyblade for one final strike. Just like I needed. I took one final quick but powerful slash with all my remaining strength. It got a direct hit. For a minute we stood frozen. Sora and I just stood, my blade still in contact and his hands still up in the air from that attempted swing. Sora again put on that carefree grin. I couldn't help but smile also.

"Well buddy…….I guess…….you…….win…….."

And Sora fell back on the floor. I stood up and dismissed my keyblade. The barriers dropped and everyone in the stands came running to get us off. Again Yuffie, being the ecstatic one started to cheer.

"Yay congrats you won!"

"Yeah that's great Yuffie but can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what you need?"

"Don't let me fall on the floor"

After saying that I fainted. Yuffie, being quick caught me. Everyone else turned to where we were. She blushed a little and putmy arem over her shoulder. Leon was carrying Sora and we all headed back to Traverse Town.

_End Chapter_

Whew ok ppl all done here! You know the drill, R&R! (read and review, not rest an relaxation, duh:-) )


	10. A Vision, A New Face And An Ambush

Whew sorry for the long delay! I've been gone everyday up to now because my cousins were over and we decided to show them around and have fun. But hey I got a special treat this chap! A reviewer gave me a great suggestion and idea. Read the reviews to catch the idea and read the story! Oh and I'm putting in a disclaimer now for 2 reasons: 1. I just feel like it. 2. I'm using more than KH now.

New thing: _this text means vision view thingy_

_A Vision, A New Face And An Ambush_

I opened my eyes and stood up. I was in the Green RoomtheSecond District. I looked out the window and saw it was night. I must've slept for a while. Then I looked over across the room. There was another bed there and Sora was on it.

(Wow, he must be knocked pretty deep. I must've hit him hard.)

Then suddenly I was hit with a splitting headache. I felt a jolt of pain that wouldn't go away.

"AHHHHH! WHAT IS THIS? WHAT'S HAPPENING?"

Then there was a bright white flash.

_I was standing in the middle of the desert. The winds blew and harsh sand waved in my face. I looked at what I was wearing. Pretty weird for my taste. Black T-shirt and black open trenchcoat. (_A/N: You know, the Matrix style ones) _I also had on black jeans but there was one thing that freaked me out for a second. I had wings. Yep, you heard me, wings. Large, angel like wings but they were a heavy black color._

_(Where am I? Why am I like this? How in the hell did I get wings?)_

"_Francis, come back to the light!"_

"_Yes, please come to your senses!"_

_I turned to see who was there. It was Sora, but he was wielding his Ulitma weapon And he was looking at me like I did something. There was also another person but I never met her. She looked older than Sora or me. Her face looked exactly like Sango's from Inuyasha, but it was calmer. Other than that she wore a white baseball cap and white kimono that went down to her knees. But the thing that made her stick out was those dark black combat boots. She was holding what seemed like 2 daggers. One in each hand. Each had a gold hilt with a bright ruby encrusted in it. Sora put out his hand as if gesturing me to come to him._

"_Please stop, you've done enough damage as it is. Come back and we can settle everything"_

_(What does he mean? I haven't done anything. What kind of mind trick is this?)_

"_No, it's too late for you now. I already made my decision. You can't stop me."_

_I couldn't believe what happened. Did I just say that? How come I couldn't control my voice, much less my body. I drew my keyblade. It was still the same, but the blade grew to a length as tall as the other girl next to Sora! The girl put her daggers away and also tried to do what Sora had done._

"_Please my friend, I don't want to fight you. Come back to us and quit what you are doing!"_

"_I already told you, I won't give up my plans for conquest. I will succeed! And if I have to, I'll strike down anyone who opposes me, including you two!"_

_(Damn it stop! Why is this happening? What does this mean?)_

"_Then I guess we have no choice"_

"_I guess we do"_

_Both Sora and the girl readied their weapons. I let out a little chuckle and a smile as I readied myself._

"_So its come down to this. You both, my former friends wanting to stop me. Both of you will try, but you will ultimately fail!_

_I whipped my wings to blow me across the desert to charge right into both of them._

BACK TO THE REAL WORLD

I had stopped screaming. I was down on the floor clutching on my bed. I was gasping for air and I suddenly had beads of sweat covering my face. I looked up to see Sora in front of me. He had a look of shock and offered me a hand to pull me up. I stood up and fell right on the bed. Sora checked me to see if I was hurt in any way.

"Are you okay? You were screaming your head off and you woke me up. Luckily I was there or you would've hit your head somewhere andfainted"

"Yeah…..thanks Sora……"

"So what happened, why were you screaming?"

(Should I tell him? No I can't, it'll worry him)

"It was all a blur. The first thing was a desert but that's all I remember. It's probably nothing."

"Well if you say so. So you up for finding everyone else?"

"Yeah, sure let's go"

We both walked out the door and headed toward the door. I just wanted to forget what had happened and have fun with my newfound friends.

"Both of you, stop right there!"

(Great...who the hell wants to ambush us now…….)

We both turned to look at the person who called both of us. I couldn't believe who it was. The cap, the kimono, the boots. It was the girl from my vision. She was standing all the way on top of the building with the bell. Her feet were almost over the edge of the building.

( Ok, now this is too creepy. What were the chances this would happen? What now…….)

"Which one of you is the Adept?"

Sora and me looked at each other for a second and Sora gave me a little nod. That was my cue.

"Yeah, I'm the Adept. What's it to you?"

She drew his daggers and jumped down from the building. Softly landing in the area below, She stood up and pointed her dagger at me.

"I want your life"

"What in the-?"

I was suddenly cut off as the girl dashed toward me and jumped up to deliver a stab to my forehead but I was lucky and rolled to my right to dodge it. Sora also went out of way but since he was still feeling a little woozy, he hit his head on thedoor to the First Districtand fainted, again!

(Great, well guess I can't blame him. Now to deal with her)

Her blade hit the ground as the turned to face me. I summoned my keyblade and prepared to fight.

"Who are you, and why are you trying to kill me?"

"Why should I tell you, you're about to die anyway"

"Bring it"

She again went for the kill with the same move but now I was ready. I needed some questions answered. I quickly rolled out of the way again then went behind her and pinned he down with my knee. I kneeled down and put my keyblade to her neck.

"So, would you like to answer my question now?"

"Ok you got me. My name is Daya Tenoskai and I've been sent to kill you by Sephiroth"

"Wait, did you say-?"

"Yes, me Sephiroth and I must say you failed miserably"

We both turned our heads and saw him. Sephiroth. Standing right in front of us.

(Now he appears out of nowhere again, what now?)

I still was over Daya but looking straight as Sephiroth. He still had that black get-up and that wing. I just stared at him and wondered what was he going to do. He just stood there and put on a little smile.

"So Adept, I see you've honed your skills. Now let me test you and see if you survive"

"What do you mean? What are you up to Sephiroth? What are you going to do? Send more heartless or something on us?"

"Heartless? I've hated those creatures ever since they tried their little ambush attempt on me. Ah, Yes I remember. I killled about 1,000 that day. Other than that no, I've found more useful means. Let me introduce you to them. Each one of them"

(What?)

Sephiroth waved his hand over the ground and dark red warps opened on the ground. Some red beings rose. The thing that shocked me most was their form. Red bodies, spiked skeleton like heads,white markings, red scythes with a bright white-red energy blade. I knew what those things were. Abyss, the demons from the darkest depths of hell.

(Abyss? But if they're here, then they mustalso……damn it)

I looked around and my guess was right. Somehow Sephiroth gained the ability to summon all seven-hell creatures. They were all there. Envy, Greed, Gluttony, Sloth, you name one of the seven and there they were. 2 of each. I looked quickly to find Sora. He was safely off to the sides and none of the creatures were going for him. I stepped off of Daya and pulled her up. She seemed to get my message and we both stood back to back. Weapons at the ready. They had us surrounded. It was a 2 on 16. Not good sounding odds. Sephiroth let out a laugh before flying off into the night sky. It was just me, Daya and 16 hell demons wanting to kill us both.

"So Adept, what now?"

"I don't know, can I trust you?"

"You're about to find out…….."

_End Chapter_

Cliffhanger, yay! Read and Review if you want me to update! I want reviews because I've seen my stories hit count. Lots of hits, but not many reviews!

A/N: oh and the demons were from Devil May Cry 3, (Man I love that game!) and Daya was a concept from a reviewer. I don't own any of them.


	11. The Fight And A Newfound Friend

Ok, chap 11 up and ready for reading! Read on…… 

To Lady Sonora the Black Rose: Thank you so much for your reviews! You're one of the reviewers that keeps me writing!

To Neassa: Where are you? C'mon, break your writers block and get back on!

To other reviewers: Thank you so much for reviewing! Its nice to know my story is liked by others!

New Found Disclaimer: I don't own KH or any material I use except for my own concepts. I do own however the power to fry anyone who may say otherwise….. (forms a fireball in hand and looks at Sora)

Sora: Umm……bye! (runs away)

Me: Now you read the story while I go after a certain keybearer. (runs after Sora with fireball in hand)

_The Fight And A Newfound Friend_

I had gotten myself in pretty bad situations while I was in Traverse Town. But this had to be the worst yet. First this girl named Daya who wanted me dead ambushed me, then Sephiroth shows up and somehow gets the power to summon Hell Demons. Sephiroth is gone, but he left me and Daya to deal with 16 Hell Demons.

"So Adept, what's the plan?"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking……"

I looked at each Hell Demon and was relieved. They were just basic. No upgrades like in the game after the resurrection of Temen-Ni-Gru. No new looks, no anything. Now I just needed a plan. My time was cut short as a Hell-Pride came in to try a strike at Daya and me.

"Jump!"

Daya and I did jump high enough to dodge the Pride's attack but who yelled out to jump? Suddenly there was an explosion from the center of the circle that the Hell Demons made. It sent them all flying in all directions like rag dolls, with the exception of the Abyss with their speed and the Sloth with the ability to teleport. Daya and I both landed and saw who had helped us. Sora had woken up but Donald and Goofy were there as well. Donald had his Dream Rod and Goofy had his Save the King shield.

(Wow, is that some form of the Trinity Limit?)

"Sora, finally awake huh?"

"Yeah, but you owe me for saving you guys, but what's up with the girl? Doesn't she want to kill you?"

"No, not anymore. She's with us now. Lets just call our dilemma now her way to earn our trust"

Goofy gave me a tap on the shoulder. I turned around to see him hiding behind his shield.

"Um, gawrsh, I think they're not done yet…."

And unfortunately Goofy was right. All the Hell Demons had survived and they were on the move again. We were back where we started, except now Sora and his party had made it. All of us back to back and the Hell Demons closing in on us. I noticed something in their formation. Both of the Hell-Wrath was together. That gave me an idea.

"Sora, Donald, I have an idea"

"Hurry up because they're getting closer"

"Yeah, hurry up!"

"See those 2 over there with the weird looking spheres on their backs?"

"Ok, so what do we do?"

"On the count of 3, hit the spheres with your biggest fire spell you have. I'll take care of the rest. Everybody ready?"

I looked at everyone and they gave me a brief nod. This was going to be risky but it would give us a chance.

"1…….2……..3, Now!"

Both Sora and Donald hit the Hell-Wrath's bombs with a firaga and my guess was right. The bombs exploded, annihilating the nearby Hell Demons and sent the others flying. In the midst of it all I my eyes closed, arms out and hands open. I opened my eyes and gave a sigh of relief. I put up a white shield to protect us from the blast just at the spells hit their mark. Everyone around me opened their eyes and saw what had happened. I put down the shield but then I fell but caught myself with my hands. That shield took out a lot of my magic energy and I felt weak in magic.

"Hey, does anyone have something to replenish my magic?"

Sora dug around in his pockets and pulled out a bottle of some blue sparkling liquid.

"Here take this ether. You better have it fast, we got some survivors coming"

I downed the ether. It tasted like nothing but I felt the magic coming back to me. I looked to see that some of the Hell Demons had survived. All that was left was 1 Abyss, 2 Lust, 1 Gluttony, but there was one Greed left and that worried me.

(Ok, first order of business, take care of the Greed first or we're gonna have more problems…)

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, think you can distract the rest for me?"

Sora looked at me with a confused face.

"Um, that depends, which ones?"

"The bright red one with the energy scythe, the 2 red ones with the red coat and fur collar, and the yellow one"

"Ok, but what will you and our new friend do?"

"We're gonna get rid of the one with the weird looking coffin"

"What's so special about him?"

"Let's just say that if we let him live, we're gonna soon be outnumbered even worse than before"

"Ok, you do that"

"Ok, now Daya, you ready?"

"Yes, as you say if I want your trust I have to be don't I?"

"I was just kidding, you're a good person. You had my trust and my friendship ever since you decided to join us"

Daya looked shocked for a second but she shook that off and gave me a small smile.

"Alright, everyone ready?"

Everyone gave me a "Yep" and we faced the remaining Hell Demons.

"Let's go!"

Sora and co. headed for the 4 they had to take care of. Me and Daya went for the last Hell-Greed.

We started on the attack with quick and fast slices. The Hell-Greed was faster than I thought and blocked all of our strikes. Daya and I jumped back and saw that we had to step it up.

"That giant thing he has is getting it our way, what is it anyway?"

"It's some kind of coffin, it uses it to summon more of those things"

"Really? Then lets break it then"

"You do that, I'll get him from behind"

Daya went with her plan and started to attack the coffin. The Hell-Greed kept on blocking. So that was my chance to get it. I got to its back. I was just a yard away from it. I ran and stabbed it in its chest. It let out a horrible scream before dispersing. I looked over to see Sora and co take care of the last remaining Hell-Lust. After that we all walked toward the door leading toward the First District. Me and Sora talking about what had happened.

"Wow, that was new to me but at least it's finally over"

"Yeah, but what do we do now?"

"Continue our plan to meet up with everyone else?"

"Sounds good, but what about you guys?"

Goofy and Donald of course said yes, but Daya kept silent.

"Hey, what's wrong? We're friends now aren't we?"

"Yes I know but, I feel so guilty about trying to kill you"

"It's alright, that's in the past. You have new friends now"

"Really? You'll let me stay? Even after-"

"Yeah of course, now let's go!"

We all opened the doors and entered the First District. I looked at Daya and she had a smile. I knew she was happy. I had made a new friend in this crazy world, and so did Daya.

(I guess it isn't so bad here. I have friends and I just made another. At least now I can relax…….)

Suddenly I felt a jolt of pain that was familiar to the pain when I had the vision. I started to scream and clutched my head in pain.

(No, not this again!)

Somewhere far away some Shadow heartless were relaying the information they saw back to their source, their master. (A/N: Mystery Person from Ch.4)

"He's gotten stronger. I didn't know that he would develop this fast.I need to observe him more."

He waved a robed hand and 2 Invisible heartless appeared.

"You two, stay near the boy and keep watch. Keep to the shadows so you won't be seen. If anything happens that you think would concern me, head back and tell me. And remember, stealth is the highest priority"

The Invisible nodded and disappeared to the shadows.

_End Chapter_

Ok, all done with this one! Read and Review!


	12. A New Vision

New chap up! Hey I got some news. I'm gonna be starting a new story so I'll have to try to split time between this story and the new one. Ok, so read on and look for my new story!

_A New Vision_

_I felt a cool mist brush my face. I opened my eyes and sat up. I was sitting down in the water, right next to a beach. It was night and the moon was in full shine._

_(Great, another one……now where am I?)_

"_Um, hello? Who are you? Are you ok?"_

_I turned around to see a dark red haired, blue eyed girl in a purple skirt and white tank top. She looked scared to see me, but I could sense that she was also curious to know more. But that face, the hair, and the eyes. They were all so familiar_

_(Where have I seen her before? And why does this place seem familiar…….)_

"_Answer my questions……please….."_

"_Um, my name is Francis and I'm pretty fine. And you are?"_

"_Oh, sorry. My name is Kairi and this-"_

_(Kairi? That must mean I'm at-)_

"_-is my home, Destiny Islands!"_

_(-Destiny Islands! Now this is getting weird……)_

_There was an awkward silence for about 2 minutes until I broke it._

"_I have a question"_

"_Ok, what is it?"_

"_Do you know a boy named Sora?"_

"_Sora! You've seen him! You've talked to him! Has he mentioned me! Does he still-"_

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it! Calm down, it was just one question"_

"_Sorry, I just haven't seen Sora since he defeated that Ansem"_

_(Ansem? Sora's already beaten him? Wait, I forgot. I'm supposed to be clueless)_

"_Ansem? Who's he?"_

"_Ansem was trouble, BIG trouble. He was the one responsible for destroying Destiny Islands and the one controlling the Heartless. But Sora beat him and restored everything"_

"_Oh, I see. Well how do you know Sora?"_

"_Sora? We're best friends. Back then Me Sora and Ri-……um we both always hanged out together until……well…yeah, the island was destroyed"_

_That pause and the first 2 letters gave me enough of a message. Kairi was still getting over Riku's disappearance. By the look on her face she was missing both of them. Sora and Riku. There was another silence until Kairi broke out of a daze._

"_I almost forgot! My family was celebrating my mother's birthday until we heard something land outside and that's when I found you. Would you like to join us?"_

"_Sure, sounds better than just sitting here"_

_Kairi helped me up and she led me to her house. The house was a quaint little seaside home. She introduced me to her mother, a tall good-looking red haired woman in a purple shirt and blue jeans and her father, a brown haired man with glasses, white button shirt and brown khaki pants. The little celebration went on and soon ended. After, Kairi gave me a short tour of the house and then led me to a room where I would sleep for the night. She handed me a set of red pajamas and wished me goodnight._

_(sigh Here I am, stuck in another vision. How can I exit this thing? Oh well, at least I can stay here until I……um phase out? sigh might as well sleep)_

_I drifted off into sleep. Still not coming back to reality it seems. I was sleeping until I heard a crash, like a meteor slamming into the shore. I jumped up and looked out the window._

"_Whoa, what's going on out there?"_

_The door to my room opened and Kairi, in a blue nightgown, walked in._

"_Hey, did you hear that?"_

"_Yeah, sounded like something big. Woke us all up"_

"_Well what do we do?"_

"_I don't know about you but I'm going to check it out"_

_I got out of bed and got my clothes sitting at the foot of my bed._

"_Are you crazy? You don't know what's out there!"_

_I continued to ignore her as I made my way towards the bathroom._

"_Hello, are you listening? You don't even have a weapon!"_

_I stopped her just as I was opening the door to the bathroom and summoned my keyblade in front of her. She stared wide-eyed at my weapon and then looked at my face._

"_Is that……is that a-"_

"_I have my own way of defending myself"_

_And I closed the door and changed into my clothes. I opened the door and found Kairi standing in frond of me. She had the same clothes on when I first met her. But she was carrying a sliver, regal looking sword?_

"_Whoa……what's this all about?"_

"_If you're going, you're not going out there alone"_

_I shrugged my shoulders and we both walked to the door._

"_So, what's up with the sword?"_

"_A family memento, my dad keeps it polished and sharpened. What, you don't think I can fight?"_

"_I never said that"_

"_Well I can so there!"_

"_Ok, ok, don't be so testy"_

_We walked to where the crash was heard. We ended up at the shore. The recognizable shore from the beginning of the game. We saw something in the distance in the water. It looked like a body from afar. Kairi and I started to walk towards it. The figure started to look somewhat familiar. As we got closer the figure started to move. We stopped about 5 yards away from it when the figure rose, and we saw a nightmare. Sephiroth. I stood shocked and Kairi was wondering who he was and what was so important about him._

"_So Adpet, I see that you've survived my attack. Now, I will fulfil my obligation and make you complete"_

_(What in the world? What does he mean? Make me complete…….this is getting nuts!)_

_Sephiroth looked at me and shot a quick glance at Kairi._

"_Hmm, who is this? Neverless, I need all distractions to getout of the way"_

_He then slammed his fist in the ground and the water blew in all directions. _

"_Francis!"_

_I turned my head to see Kairi flying toward the sand. _

"_Kairi, no!"_

_I turned to Sephiroth and faced him with anger in my face._

"_Why you, that's it! Time to end this!"_

_I summoned my keyblade and charged in to attack._

"_Foolish boy, You can't kill me. I'm going to meld with you"_

_(What?)_

_Sephiroth sidestepped and punched me in the face and sent me flying and I hit the water._

_I got up. Man did that hurt! I felt some pain in my jaw and my lip was bleeding, but other than that, I was felling fine._

"_Meld with me? What's going on here? What are you truly up to?"_

"_All in good time Adept, all in good time. But now I must to what I've come here to"_

_He drew his sword and I prepared for him to strike. But he didn't strike. He put his sword in the strangest position. He looked like he was about to kill himself!_

_(He can't be serious can he?)_

_But it turns out he did. He plunged his sword into his heart and gave a loud yell before falling on his knees._

"_It……is finally done……now Adept…receive…the……power….."_

_And then he fell down on his face._

_(Ok……now what?)_

_Then I found out what. A dark light shot out of his body. Is hovered in the air for a second the it shot toward me! It hit my body and them I screamed out in pain._

"_AHHHHHH!"_

_The dark light kept on entering and exiting my body. And each time it did, another came out and did the same. It kept on like this until I was in a tornado of dark black aura._

_I felt my figure changing. My clothes were being torn off piece my piece. Then new fabric started to form. Black shoes, and black pants. Then pain started to surge through my back._

"_AHHHHHHHHH! NOW…WHAT…IS……HAPPENING?"_

_I felt something rip out of my back and form. The dark aura dispersed and I fell to my knees. I looked over my shoulder and saw something black on my back. I somehow felt like I could control them. I tried and I found something horrible. I saw dark black wings unfurl and spread. I stood up and looked towards the sky and then looked at my body. I was shirtless, but I had become the nightmare from my first vision._

_End Chapter_

Yep! All done here! Now read and review pplz!

P.S. Look for a new story I'm starting, the working title is "Two Hearts, One Sword" (Soul Caliber 2!)


	13. The Truth And Realization

New chap up and time for me to wake up! Oh and update for Two Hearts, One Sword coming soon! And also for this chapter, Lady Sonora, consider my promise fulfilled! Hope you like it!

The Truth And Realization

I heard voices muttering. As always I kept my eyes shut to get an idea where I was.

"Is he okay?"

"He hasn't woken in 5 hours….."

(5 HOURS?…….damn my visions are long……)

"What should we do?"

"We've done all we can do"

"WELL WE JUST CAN'T SIT HERE!"

"Yuffie, shut up! You might wake him"

"Isn't that what we want?"

"Well not like that okay?"

(I guess its time to come back to life I guess……)

My eyes slowly opened and I sat myself up. I saw that everyone had his or her eyes on me. Sora, Daya, Leon, Yuffie, Cloud, Aerith, Cid, Donald, Goofy were all surrounding my bed. Again, I was in the small room in the Third District.

(Wow, they all were waiting for me…)

There was a strange silence for 3 minutes until Yuffie had to break it as always.

"So, what happened to you? They said that you suddenly went screaming and then fainted"

I was about to respond but as I opened my mouth I shut it. This was really a bad time. Do I tell them the vision? What if they get scared? I let out a small sigh as I threw caution to the wind and started to tell them.

"Well, I was in kinda like a vision"

Everyone gave me skeptical looks but Sora looked like the only one to believe me. I waited a second before I continued.

"I woke up in the water on the beach……"

And I explained the rest to them. Everyone except Daya was purely shocked to find out what had happened. Sora, being close to Kairi as they were, burst out in questions about what happened to her. I said I couldn't provide any answers since Sephiroth blew her away. Everyone else was scared but still curious to know about my strange transformation. The thought of Sephiroth killing himself to meld with me was unpredictable. In the middle of it all, Sora had to ask the one question I wasn't ready to answer.

"You broke out screaming after you and I fought. Did you also have a vision then?"

I bit my bottom lip before I gave the answer.

"Yes I did"

"Then why didn't you tell me at that time?"

"What I saw……I couldn't tell you……"

"Well everyone's here now, so can you tell us?"

I looked around the room to see everyone's face. They all gave me a nod so I guess I had no choice.

"You all remember my transformation in my second one right?"

They all nodded.

"Well I was in that form, but in a desert……"

And I let on. Sora and Daya were the most shocked to hear what I said. My entire attitude had changed in that vision. After I had finished everyone looked like it had hit all of them hard. Sora and Daya the most. The whole situation was just bizarre. I waited for their reaction. Silence followed. A silence I couldn't stand.

"I'm going to go take a walk…"

I stood up and left the room. Everyone was still trying to rummage a reaction. I started to wander through the First District. There were kids playing with a ball in front of the accessory shop. The ball wandered to my feet. A little blond boy came up to me as I picked up the ball.

"Hey mister, can we please have our ball back?"

I looked at the ball, then the boy, then the crowd of kids behind him. I put on a small smile and knelt down to the boy and handed him the ball.

"Sure you can have it back"

After I handed him the ball he ran back to his friends and they started to play again. My spirits slowly lifting, I wandered to the Second District. I went down the stairs to find a red-haired girl who looked just a bit shorter than me sitting on the edge of the fountain. She was wearing a red top with blue jeans. Around her neck was a necklace with a large black orb as a pendant. On her waist were some strange things that looked like a weapon that I couldn't seem to name. Then memory kicked in and told me that those were fan-blades.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

She turned her head in surprise. She took one look at me and smiled.

"It's ok with me. I needed some company anyway"

"Thanks"

I took a seat about half a yard away from her on the edge of the fountain.

"So why are you here? To think?"

"Yeah, that the same reason why you're here?"

"Yep"

I took a look at her face. She looked pretty normal but a strange mark was on her forehead. It looked like a flower but I didn't pay much attention to it. Her eyes, well they didn't stay one color. It just kept changing.

"So, what's up with your eyes?"

"Oh it's nothing, my eyes just can't stay the same for 2 seconds. By the way I never caught your name stranger"

"Sorry, I'm Francis"

"I'm Maggie. Nice to meet you"

"Same here"

"So what's on your mind?"

"Nothing much, just tons of weird things going on in my life…"

"Really? Like what kind of weird things?"

"I've found out that I can do…strange things…"

"And those things are?"

"Well, kinda like this…"

I stood up and summoned my keyblade. Then I pointed toward the ground with it. I gave a short burst of magic and a small flame started. I concentrated harder and the flames grew to my hight. Idispearsed my keybladet hen I used my hands to form the fire into a spire. I then separated it into 2 smaller spires. Then I started to move each spire with my mind. They bent and twirled and flew in loops and other patterns until I put them out with a finger snap. I looked at Maggie for her reaction and she was pretty much amazed.

"Wow, that looked so cool!"

"Really you think so?"

"Why are you sad? I mean, what you did was amazing!"

"I know but I can do other things, many things"

"Then what's the problem?"

"It's kinda hard to explain…."

"Really? Try me"

"Ok, sure……"

So I gave Maggie the whole story about what happened. Visions included. At the end I gave a sigh. Explaining all of that was tiring. I waited a good moment so Maggie could take it all in before I spoke.

"So you see why I'm scared. Why I don't want to hurt my new friends"

"I see, but you can't be scared forever"

"I know but-"

"If they really are your friends, then they'll stick my your side till the end. That's all in the past. You can use your powers to help you. As for you visions, the future can change. You can make sure that never happens!"

Her words hit an idea in my mind. I finally realized it. I don't have to become the monster I saw. I can change. She's right. If Sora and everyone else are my friends, they'll stick by me.

"Wow, I guess I never thought about it that way…"

"Don't you see now? All of you can defeat Sephiroth together!"

"Thanks, I see that now"

I began to walk away but before I did, I needed a question answered.

"Hey, where are you fr-…"

She was gone, she had suddenly disappeared. Not a trace was left of her.

(Where did she go?)

As I looked around I heard a faint voice in my heard it sounded like Maggie's

"_Earth, same as you!"_

Once I heard that, I smiled. I met someone else from my world. Earth. I continued my walk over to the Third District. I felt like I needed to tell them all the truth. Before I opened the door, I looked to the sky and saw the emptiness, but I still saw one thing. The moon was still there. I hoped it would never go away.

(Thanks Maggie thanks a lot. Now, to go tell the truth about where I'm from…)

_End Chapter_

All wrapped up here! Now review please!


	14. The Truth And Some Retarded Questions

Ok I have good news and bad news. The good news is that here's a new chap up forstory! And there's COMEDY!(w00t!). The bad news is that I have to start my stupid summer reading for school (SUMMER READING CAN GO BURN IN THE FIRES OF HADES!) so updates won't be frequent but scattered. Please be patient with me people. I'll update as soon and when I can. (STUPID BOOKS……….GO BURN!)

__

The Truth And Some Retarded Questions

I walked into the Third District and made my way up to the house. I needed to tell them the truth. To tell them how I know them and why I can do so many things. I neared the door to turn the knob. Before I did I made a mental note about my new friend I met earlier.

(Note to self, when I get back and restore my world, find out where she lives and thank her personally)

I opened the door to find everyone else still where they were when I left them. Once they heard the door they all turned to see me. Awkward silence and stares followed. Really awkward……

"So, um……"

(Damn, I'm really bad at this…someone help me!)

Suddenly there was a loud crash outside. Everyone's attention went to the sound and then back to me. I looked at everyone and the message was clear. Fight now, talk later. I ran out the door, keyblade in hand. Sora, Cloud, Leon, Daya, Donald and Goofy followed. I jumped down from the ledge to see what came. I giant purple sphere dropped down in the middle of the courtyard. I turned my head to see everyone else, weapons at the ready, stop right by me. We waited to something to happen. But nothing did, the sphere just sat there in its own little crater it made. But I didn't put down my guard. Something was strange about this thing. Something looked like it was struggling to get out.

(Things just get weirder and weirder don't they?)

The silence was broken as the sphere burst open. Crowds of Invisible Heartless and Darkballs shot out by the dozens. They started to fill the courtyard until it was full of black and purple. They had us backed into a wall. Surrounding us as they moved in closer.

"So, what's the battle plan?"

Leon was the one to answer me.

"We fight"

With that we all dashed out and started to hack and blast away. I needed to get the odds in our favor quick. It was time for some big spells.

"PhaVakRom! Thudaga! PhaGanDon!"

The spells worked. They started to send Heartless flying. We were doing great for a while but it looked like we all were starting to struggle. Some Heartless got in some lucky slashes and bumps on me but I could live. But they just wouldn't stop!

(Time to call for some help…but I need them out of the way!)

"Everyone, don't ask why but just jump back onto the ledge on the count of three!"

Questioning yells followed…

"What are you talking about?"

"1!"

"What's going on?"

"Jump on the ledge? I can't jump that high!"

"2!"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"You're not serious are you?"

"Adept what are you up to!"

"3! NOW!"

They all jumped onto the ledge. Donald forgot about his high jump so Leon had to carry him. Now was the time.

(Ok, all those times playing FF-X had better work…)

I closed my eyes andstarted to swing around my keyblade in some dance. I did the best I could to copy the summoning but I needed this to turn the tide. After I finished a keyhole appeared in front of me. There was fire, smoke and ash spewing out of it.

(Ok, that wasn't supposed to happen…well I was going for Bahamut, but this could work too)

I shot my keyblade at the keyhole. There was the sound of something unlocking before the keyhole disappeared and another thing took its place. There seemed to be a crack in the middle of the air. Brown clawed hands from inside the crack started to pull it open. Smoke and ash started to leak out of it as the crack opened until it was big enough and the Aeon emerged from the opening.

(Not exactly FF-X style, but who cares! I did a summoning spell! Wohoo!)

It emerged and the Aeon slowly hovered by my side. I had the power of hellfire on my side. I had the power of Ifrit. The Heartless seemed to not care as a Darkball attempted to ram Ifrit. Seeing it with the corner of his eye, Ifrit grabbed at as it charged at him. The Aeon then squeezed the life out of the Darkball like a toy, until it was just a purple wisp. The rest of the Heartless saw what had happened but still attacked. Ifrit got down on all fours and started to swipe away all the Heartless. I took this chance to jump on his shoulder to avoid his next attack.

"Ifrit, Hellfire, go!"

The Aeon growled in agreement and gave a loud roar before shooting up into the air. I was still on his shoulder as we shot up.

"Guys! Take cover! This is gonna be big!"

They seemed to get my message and ran for cover, except for Sora, Leon, Cloud and Daya. They wanted to see this. Ifrit then started to form fireballs in both of his hands. Then he continued by throwing more and more fireballs down and the courtyard in a volley. Heartless ran but they were either A. Hit Directly, B. Blown Away by The Blast Radius, or C. Just Ran Awayand Hopped to the Shadows.

"Yeah! This is more like it! Now, go for the purple orb!"

Ifrit then launched his final attack. Over his head he formed one final giant fireball and with a roar, threw it towards the orb. The attack hit, and the orb blew up and the courtyard was shook with a mighty quake. Ifrit then took me back to solid ground, let me off, and then returned from where he came. I felt glad, but I felt my strength leave me…again! I fell but used my keyblade for support as everyone came rushing down to my aid.

(Wow….they're all fine…..guess they didn't get fried…)

They all asked if I was okay. I was fine, but I just needed some rest. We all went back where they sat me down and gave me a glass of water and ether. They all complimented me on my performance.

"Wow that was amazing!"

"Pretty good, for a kid"

"So you can summon guardians too?"

"Man, that was amazing!"

"Impressive Adept"

"Thanks guys…"

I downed the water and the ether and soon I was back to my old self. Then I remembered. I still needed to tell them my real story.

"Hey guy's I need to tell you-"

"Hey, we all agreed on it already"

I turned to Sora with a questioning look.

"What do you mean 'agreed on it already'?"

"I mean, we all agreed on what to do after you told us your visions"

"And?"

Sora looked around to see everyone nod before he continued.

"We all agreed that we're gonna help you beat Sephiroth. We're not gonna let him get to you"

I looked at everyone and they gave me a smile. Maggie was right. They really are my friends.

"Thanks guys, this really means a lot"

"Don't mention it. So what were you saying earlier before the crash?"

Great. Now he asks. Might as well tell them now…

"Yeah, I need to confess something to you guys"

"Sure, we're all listening"

"Well, I'm not really who you think I am"

Everyone looked at me with strange looks but Daya gave a small laugh and smiled.

"What do you mean? We all know who you are. You're Francis, the Legendary Adept"

"Yeah, yeah I know that but what I mean is that I haven't been truthful to you guys"

Again, everyone gave me that look that means 'What the hell are you talking about?' but I still went on.

"What I'm saying is, I basically knew all of you before I even came into this whole mess"

They gave me the look again before Leon shot a finger at me.

"I knew it! You were with Sephiroth before this whole thing started weren't you!"

"WHAT? No, no I knew him too but not that way!"

Leon drew his gunblade and pointed it at me.

"Well you had better start explaining, before we help you…"

(Oh crap….)

" sigh Ok, I will, but be prepared because this is a long one…"

So I told them the truth about where I'm from, what's Earth like and how I knew all of them. I had to answer so many stupid questions and hear so many retarded reactions! On Earth if you said these things you would be clinically insane! Stuff like this!

"What's a video game?"

"Is a ps2 some kind of sandwich?"

"Does a gamecube play games?"

"Is a xbox some kind of fancy suitcase?"

"How could you control me in a game unless…..YOU'RE AN ALIEN WITH A MIND PROBE! AHHH!"

"Phone numbers? Never heard of them"

"Aren't clouds made of cotton candy?"

"What's a retard?"

"What does it mean to be 'clinically insane'?"

"No gummi blocks? Then what do you travel in?"

"Why would you need a big screen? Why not a small screen or a medium screen?"

I was literally feeling like I was in a modernized stone age. So the conversation dragged on for what seems like forever and I ended up answering some weird stuff I didn't want to answer. Then it ended…FINALLY!

"So that's all. Any questions?"

I saw Sora raise his hand.

"Yes Sora?"

"So if a boy likes a girl-"

Everyone, including me turned to Sora.

"IT WAS EXPLAINED TO YOU 50 TIMES! STOP ASKING!"

"But I didn't get the part about the sticking the-"

"NO MORE, SHUT UP!"

"Ok, ok fine but I'm still wondering why do girls-"

"JUST SHUT UP!"

"But-"

That's when Daya knocked Sora in the head. She was just as angry as all of us.

"I don't want to hear what you have to do to get a child again….."

We all nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, that's my story. So, whaddya think?"

Yuffie got up and started to stretch for some reason.

"Not a surprise to me, you looked strange from the first time I saw you"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOESED TO MEAN!"

"Oh nothing, nothing…"

She gave me a smile and sat back down.

"Ok any other reactions?"

Leon gave a sigh and withdrew his gunblade.

"Pretty long explanation, but I think we got the message"

"And that message is?"

"So what if you knew us by some crazy gizmo. We're still gonna help you no matter what"

"Wow, thanks Leon"

"Aw, Squally that's so unlike you!"

Yuffie got up and started to rub it in his face. It annoyed him of course but I could see that he was trying with all his strength not to smack Yuffie 50 feet out the door.

"So you all really think all that?"

Sora finally regained consciousness to say something.

"Of course we do, by the way, what was that thing with the girl having-"

"SHUT UP!"

Daya again knocked Sora in the head.

"Why won't he shut up…..Sora no baka……"

"Hey, I thought I was the only one who said that!"

"You're not the only one Adept"

"So what do we do now? We got everything sorted out so what now?"

Sora again got up, with 2 bruises forming on his head.

"I say, whe twain, so whe can ket shrong!"

"What did he say?"

"I'm afraid I hit him a bit too hard…"

"Whets twain!"

"Uh, I'm kinda with Sora. Who's up for the Coluseum?"

They all gave me 'Yeah's' and 'Ok's'.

"So, let's go!"

We all started to leave but Leon was staying put.

"Hey Leon, why aren't you coming?"

"Uh, who's gonna carry this guy?"

He was pointing at the unconscious Sora.

"Well…..I get the legs, you get the head?"

"Sounds good"

"Where do we put him?"

"I'm sure he won't mind the gummi ship storage"

"Yeah, he won't be up for a while"

And we all made our way to the Cid's Gummi Ship. Before we left, I outfitted his ship with some, new merchendise. Achoo Replaced engines with 2a Holy-G engines Achoo

__

End Chapter

Looks like I'm going for a wild ride! Read and Review and I'll see ya later!


	15. Special Chapter

Reviewer Replies On Ch 14

-Lady Sonora: Wow, that's really cool! Gimmie an alphabet and I'll try to speak it! (Lol, just kidding!)

-Kairi's clone's clone: Of course we'll survive! But time to head to the Coliseum!

-Thief Master: Yep, I had a laugh while writing that chapter. The joke "Is a ps2 some kind of sandwich?" Is my fav! Just the thought cracks me up!

-Neassa: Thanks! You're doing a great job with your story too!

Ok now for the other reason I'm writing!

Ok, since most random stories I've been reading have been asking for new OC's from users, I'm gonna give my readers that chance also! Here are the stats!

Name: Whatever you put, I'll put in!

Gender: Boy or girl, simple as that.

Age: Preferably from 12-15 but anything's ok!

Look: Whatever your character looks like physically and dressed. Full detail so I can get it right and the way you want it!

Weapon/Fighting Style: If your character can't fight, what use is he or she to my story? Badly timed comic relief? Give the weapon and fighting style also in detail.

Magic User Y/N: Take a wild guess about what that means.

If Magic User, What Spell Set: If you answered yes to the last one then give me the list of spells you want your character to do or give me a game and I'll scoop up all the spells from it and I'llmake your character use them.

Special Abilities/Powers: Got any special stuff you can do? If so include name of attack and detailed description of how attack sequences. (How characters starts it and does it etc, etc)

Attitude: How your character acts and sets his or her mood. Describe fully for full enjoyment later on!

Anything else: If you want to say anything else about what you want me to do with your character, do it now otherwise suffer the punishment of thinking 'Maybe I should've told him to do that' and others such. This means anything and I mean ANYTHING. If you say it, I'll do it. (But please, nothing sick and gory and mature because I'm not doing a story like that yet!)

So just follow what is says and I'll decide when I check back on my reviews. Man am I gonna be busy reading all of them...

NEW THING

Gaming quote of the chapter: "gunshots Did you send out those invitations? I told you no more that 50 people!"-Sound heard from Luis Sera bottle cap, "Resident Evil 4"

UPDATE

To see which characters made it and if the polls are still open, check my profile page.


	16. Return To The Coliseum

Whew I am finally done with my summer reading project! Now I can go back to with no distraction! For now I'll be working on this story more often but a new chapter for my other story will be up soon! Thanks again to Neassa, Lady Sonora and ECHO230 for the OC's! Hope you like reading this chap! Now on with the story!

_Return to the Coliseum_

So we left for the Coliseum. As you know I made my own little change to the Gummi ship so we were basically blasting through space since the ship was so light. Really bad move.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

That was the first thing you heard after Cid hit the ignition. We were swirling and turning as Cid tried to decelerate.

"Who in the hell replaced my engine!"

I meekly raised my hand as I was thrown into the wall by the speed of the ship.

"Um, that would be me…sorry…"

Everyone shot a look at me and I could see that they were pretty angry. Sora and Daya lunged at my throat and started to throttle me…

"WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU GIVE THIS LITTLE SHIP THE BIGGEST ENGINE AROUND?"

The ship scraped against a meteor, shaking the ship and tossing Sora and Daya off of me. Everyone scrambled to their feet and Leon and Cloud ran to Cid and the controls. Leon started to search for the brakes.

"Cid, what's taking so long? Where the hell are the brakes?"

"Found them!"

We all turned to see Yuffie press a red button. The ship came to an immediate stop and we went flying to the cockpit window. I fell to the floor, it didn't hurt that much but I hit my head on the window. I got up and felt the spot where I got hit.

"Uhhh…that hurt…is everyone ok?"

I saw everyone else get up and give me a nod. Cid went back to the controls and started it up to a cruise speed.

"Whew, that was a close one…"

Everyone agreed but the pain in my head started to get worse. I felt my head throbbing and beads of sweat started to form on my forehead. More pain came and suddenly I was on my knees clutching my head. I was expecting another vision, but it didn't come.

(What's…wrong…why has…nothing happened…)

I felt a hand touch my forehead. I looked to see Aerith and Daya checking to see if I was alright. Aerith took back her hand and whispered something to Daya. Daya ran off somewhere, probably to get something.

"Oh dear, you're running a high fever"

"I…feel…pain…in my head…like when I have my visions…problem is…no vision yet…"

I spoke too soon as a great jolt of pain ripped through my head as I went screaming. Before my sight faded I heard people yell out my name. Then everything became black…

_ENTER VISION_

_Everything was black for a moment until a white flash blinded me. I regained my sight to find myself surrounded by rubble of what used to be a town or something. I saw that I had my One-Winged-Angel drawn and I had 5 people with me. One I immediately recognize as Sora, and the other Daya, but the other 3 were new and I never met them. A boy and 2 girls. Another thing was that I had entierly different clothes on! I was wearing a blue t-shirt with a silver-white dragon on it. I had on blue jeans with and blue and white sneakers. Around my neck was a silver necklace with a gold crown pendant like Sora's. On my left ring-finger was a sliver ring engraved with 2 hearts that were glowing blue. _

_(Great, somehow I get new clothes...but what about the people?…wonder who they are…)_

_The boy looked a whole lot like Sephiroth but at a younger age. No wings, but still the same black get-up. His hair looked like Vegeta's from DBZ but silver and he had 3 locks of hair go over his gold eyes. He looked older than anyone else here. His weapon looked like Riku's Souleater but the bottom and hand brace was a bright gold. The rest was a dark jet black._

_The first girl looked slightly older than me, probably Sora's age. She had long dark raven black hair with blue streaks. Her skin was a close to grey color. Purple eyes and on her cheeks were black stripe tattoos. She was wearing a black vest with silver fastenings. It looked like she wasn't wearing a shirt underneath all of that. Her pants were also black with a red belt and a silver belt buckle in the shape of a wolf's head. Her weapons I immediately knew. Talim's shoulder blades, Syi Sarika and Laka Luha, was in her hands. How she got them, I couldn't say. I noticed something on her wrist. It read AZU0998. A label perhaps? Other than that she looked pretty dark, but I guess she was a friend I was going to meet._

_The second girl seemed right about my age, on account that she looked only a little taller than me. She had long white waist length hair in a ponytail and clear jade colored eyes. She wore a black shirt with a silver dragon on the front. She had black pants, boots and a black trenchcoat. She also had a black choker with a silver cross. She looked like she had 2 weapons. At her waist were 2 long knives in their scabbards. Right now she was holding a red staff with a sharp looking blade at the end._

_I finally noticed that they were all giving hard stares at something in front of them. I looked too to see Sephiroth. The only difference in him now was that he looked angry, very angry. _

"_You've all caused enough trouble for me. I'll get rid of all of you, and then Adept, you're going to become what you saw"_

_I gripped my keyblade tight and I took a step foreword._

"_You'll never get me! I'll avoid your crazy plan and kill you once and for all!"_

_(Ok, guess I still don't have any control over my body…but this seems serious. Where is this place and why do I feel so angry?)_

"_Oh Adept, I would like to see you try…when you're dead!"_

_Sephiroth dashed right toward me and caught me off guard. He stabbed his sword at me and I was sure I was going to get hit, going to die. I closed my eyes in fear but heard someone run and then the next sound was the sound of a sword piercing a body._

_(…What does he mean… I thought he wanted me alive…and why don't I feel any pain…somebody must've…no…that can't be!)_

_I opened my eyes to see the first boy, the one who looked like Sephiroth in front of me. His arms out and I saw Sephiroth's sword go through him and pierce his body. Blood dripped from the wound as he let out a smile._

"_Guess…I failed…but Adept…remember…you have to restore the worlds…and seal the door to the dark…later…"_

_He let out a little laugh before Sephiroth pulled the sword out and he fell to the floor. I heard everyone yell "Raiku!" before he hit the floor. _

_(Why…why did he do it…I don't understand…what's going on…)_

_I looked wide eyed at his body, then my mood turned from sadness to anger and hate._

"_Sephiroth…I'm…I'm…"_

_Sephiroth let out a laugh as he swung his sword back into place._

"_What Adept, what could you possibly do?"_

"_I'll kill you…"_

_I felt a tornado of black surround me. I felt my body changing, my mind as well. That is when I lost consciousness._

_BACK TO REAL WORLD_

I shot up and tried to catch my breath. Next to my island one, this was the scariest vision I had yet.

(What in the world was all that? That was too much…too much…)

I looked around to find myself in a small bed in a small room. The sleeping quarters of the gummi ship perhaps? Shaking that idea out of head, I got up and went out the door. I found my way out and saw that we had made it to the Coliseum. I saw everyone by the 3 giant tournament standing posters and went toward there. Everyone saw me and almost on cue the started to ask me questions of 'Are you ok?', 'What happened?' and 'What did you see now?'. I told them what happened, from the 3 new people to Sephiroth killing one of them. Sora, being the up and go guy he is, waved it off with a laugh.

"Aw forget that now! We came here to train, not worry about what's going to happen"

Everyone reluctantly said ok, and we headed toward the lobby. Inside we found Phil, keeping watch over the arena entrance as he always does. Sora went up to talk to him about entering all of us in the next tournament.

"Hey Phil, we're back!"

"Oh, its you guys. You all here to compete?"

"As we always are"

"Well, the next one's today, but the new rule is that for today, only teams of three can compete"

"I always entered with Donald and Goofy and we were three. What's the catch now?"

"The catch now is that there will be no heartless competing"

The sound of no heartless competing gave us all a questioning look. Even after Sora sealed the keyhole here, heartless kept on coming. Why wouldn't they come now?

"No heartless? There was always heartless competing for one reason or another. Why the sudden change Phil?"

"They just kept coming less and less until we had only human fighters competing. Now there isn't even a glance of them anywhere. I've been so busy trying to get more fighters here since the heartless filled most of the rosters"

"Oh I see, so where do we sign up?"

Phil pointed towards the wall, pinned up with a nail was a sheet of paper and a pencil. Sora turned to all of us and grabbed me and Daya.

"Well, I have my teammates; you guys are on your own"

He started to drag me and Daya over to the hung up paper, everybody just staring as we went along.

(Ok…weird…)

After Sora signed us up, everyone else came with their teams. Cloud, Leon and Yuffie on one team, but Goofy had to hold Donald back from strangling Sora for ditching his long time partners.

After an hour of waiting, the first round began. Our team first went up against some men from Agrabah. They looked pretty tough, but they went down in a few. After we had been declared the winner of that round, we started to walk towards the exit as Phil called in the next team.

"Will the next round of fighters please come to the arena!"

On our way to the exit, we one of the teams enter. I just couldn't believe my eyes. The same boy, the same two girls, all exactly the way I saw them. As we passed them, all of us passed each other a glance. The boy, who I remembered was Raiku, just looked at me for a second and turned away. The black and blue haired girl gave me a hard stare before turning away. The second girl followed the same manner but on her way to the arena, she tripped but caught herself mid-fall. I caught the sight of her blushing before she stood back up and put back on that "tough" look.

(So the boy seems not that bad, the first girl really looks like she hates everything she sees, and the second girl seems to be…well…she looks…um…she doesn't look as tough as she put on…I can't wait to meet them!)

Putting on a smile, we continued our way out. Turns out that Leon's team lost, due to a freak accident by Yuffie. That's all Leon said before storming out, with Cloud calmly following and Yuffie trudging behind, fiddling with her fingers. I couldn't help but have a little laugh out of that image.

After a 2 more rounds of fighting, Phil told us that we were in the finals. Before we went in, I asked him who the other team was.

"The other team? I think it was that strange bunch of a silver haired boy and two girls. Do you know them or something?"

"Oh nothing, just wanted to know. Thanks Phil"

I started to feel anxious and happy that we were facing them. I still didn't know fully who they were, but I had the feeling that we were all going to become great friends.

We made our way into the arena, the other team opposite of us. The invisible barrier shot up and Phil gave us the signal to start. We all drew our weapons and readied ourselves. Before we started, Raiku whispered into the white haired girl's ear. She gave a nod and Raiku faced me.

"Before we begin, can I ask you, the black haired boy, a question?"

I turned to Sora and Daya for a second. They both gave me nods and Sora gave a thumbs up, then I answered.

"Yeah sure, what's up?"

"Our group is looking for the Adept and the keybearer. Do you happen to know who and if yes, where they are?"

"I know the Adept and the keybearer"

"So where are they?"

"We're right here"

I pointed to me and Sora. The boy stood dumbfounded for a second until he shook his head and readied his weapon.

"So you two are the Adept and the keybearer? If you both really hold that title, face us"

"Yeah, you two don't even look strong anyway!"

We put our attention on the white haired girl, her little outburst catching our attention. I chuckled before smiling at her.

"I take it that you're the girl who looked at me earlier and suddenly tripped, right?"

She gave me a meek look before again putting on a "tough" look.

"Nevermind that, let's-"

She was interrupted when the dark haired girl slapped her in the back of the head.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"Shut up you idiot. Let's just get this over with…"

"So I guess you're the secluded one of the group huh?"

It looked like I hit a chord when she started to shake in anger.

"That's it! You're going down!"

She started in a mad dash towards me. I readied my guard and prepared to fight. This was going to be a great way to make new friends.

_End Chapter_

Yay! Time for a fight! Next chap coming up ASAP!

Gaming quote of the chapter: "I don't like your idea. It sucks"-Yuna, FFX-2


	17. Transformation Secret

Told you new chap would be up soon! Now, read on…

Lady Sonora-Yeah its "cool". Lol it sounds funny!

Thief Master-Thanks, but if anyone is gonna e-mail me, do it at Don't ask why…

Neassa-I'm looking forward to a new chap…and a sequel sounds great! And Raiku whispered, "They look interesting. Should we ask?"

Now for the story!

_Transformation Secret_

The dark haired girl tried to hit me with an "X" slash but Daya came and intercepted it. I saw Sora go in to battle Raiku. Guess that left me with the white haired girl. While Daya kept the first girl busy, I went in to face the second one. I had my One-Winged-Angel at the ready; she strangely enough, was shaking a little. This gave me an idea.

(She's using the "I'm all tough" look to get by…time for a little "psychological warfare"…man I'm good!)

"You ready, I won't hold back. You're going down!"

She took a step back for a second before shaking her head and getting back into battle.

"I don't care! If you're really the Adept then…let's go!"

She withdrew her staff and took out her daggers while she charged towards me. I just had to have a short laugh at that.

"Ok, whatever you say!"

I blocked her first incoming cross slash before making my own attack. She was pretty good. She dodged all my slashes and gained enough distance for a counterattack. I dodged that but I made it by a hair.

(Wow, she's better than I thought…better get serious)

I came back with heavy strikes of my own. We kept on hitting and blocking for a while until I could hear the faint sound of conversation. I pushed her back so I could have enough time to see who was talking. It was Sora and Raiku. They were having a conversation between slashes and blocks. I overheard something like this:

"So, how'd you end up with the Adept and the other girl?"

"Oh, Francis landed in Traverse Town when his world was destroyed. As for Daya, she was former assassin turned friend. What about you, your group doesn't look that normal either"

"I see, well my name is Raiku. The Adepts up against Jymanea-"

"Wait, come again, Jyma-what?"

"Her name is Jy-man-ea, the white haired one. And the dark looking one your friend Daya is facing is Azure"

"That's cool, so do you wanna get it on for real now?"

"Pretty much, it's hard to balance a talk while you're fighting"

"Tell me about it"

They both gave a laugh before starting the real fight between them. Even in battle, Sora had to be the funny one. The battle let on, both sides pushing as far as they could. After a while though, we were looking like the winners. That was until Jymanea had to call for help.

"We're losing here! Azure, its time for plan "Dark Hit-and-Run!"

Azure gave a nod and pushed Daya off to jump back. Raiku and Jymanea did so also. Raiku gave Azure a pat on the shoulder before she did her thing.

"You're the only one who can see when you do your thing, so make it count!"

"Whatever…"

After Jymanea and Raiku stood behind her as she pressed her blades together.

"Noir Azure!"

Her blades were started to glow black for a moment. What could they be up to?

(Noir Azure? Noir means black in French, and her own name? What's up with this?)

I exactly found out what that was, the arena was immediately filled with pure darkness. I tried to look for Sora and Daya but it didn't work. Everywhere you looked, you could only see pitch black. It was like a real live nightmare.

"Sora, Daya! Where are you?"

"I'm right here, but I can't see a-"

That's what Daya said before she was cut off and the sound of blades sending a person flying was heard. We heard Daya let out an "Ouch..." before she hit the wall, and probably was knocked unconscious.

"Daya!"

"Daya, if you can hear us say s-"

"Un Tokaii!"

There was the sound of a strong wind ripping through the arena, Sora screaming, and him hitting the wall with a 'thud'. I was in trouble.

"Sora!"

The black was still there, and I could hear the sounds of footsteps coming toward me. I readied myself, looking around for any sign of Azure. I heard the faint sound of a blade swinging so I dodged. I only came out with a cut on my arm, but I got lucky that time. Next attack could cost the match.

(Shit! What now, Sora and Daya are down for the count, and I can't see anything! Guess we lose…)

_No, you're not losing now Adept…_

That's the voice I heard in my head. It sounded familiar, but I couldn't tell what or who.

(Wait, who are you and how did you get inside my head?)

_Since I have little time, I guess it would be better to talk to you while time stops and we're in a vision room…_

(A vision what?)

_ENTER TIME FROZEN VISION_ _ROOM_

_There was a bright light; I opened my eyes to find myself in just white nothingness, just the floor underneath me and a person in front of me._

"_Hey, was it you who was in my head last time? Who are you?"_

_The figure turned and I saw who it was. The figure was dressed in the robe of the secret organization, the red haired Axel._

"_Axel! What do you want?"_

"_I'm here to help Adept, great danger is coming your way"_

"_Yeah I know, I'm fighting blind but why should I listen to you?"_

"_Your current predicament is the least of your worries Adept. A greater danger is on its way"_

"_Greater danger? What's up with you?"_

"_Now isn't the time Adept but you have to trust me"_

"_How do I know you're no just lying to me now?"_

_He waved his hand in the air, and immediately the scenery changed from just stark white to a desert and in the desert, was an army of what looked like 50 Darkside heartless. There was a large building in the distance. After looking more closely I saw that it was the Coliseum! There were an army of Darksides heading to the Coliseum! _

"_Now do you believe me Adept?"_

"_I do, but why are you helping me?"_

"_That is for my own reason, but I must teach you the transformation secret"_

"_Transformation secret? Whuzzat?"_

"_NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO FOOL AROUND!"_

"_Ok, ok, keep going…"_

"_Thank you, now the transformation secret enables the Adept to turn into the true form he is. Since the Adept is light but was originally born of darkness, you'll be a combination of the two entities"_

"_Born of darkness? I was born of darkness? You've gotta be kidding me!"_

"_I kid you not Adept. Now when the transformation is complete, you will become a whole new person, mentally and physically. You'll look dark but your light will keep you strong. __You will also gain the abilities of 2 of the most powerful heartless"_

"_And those heartless are?"_

"_You'll find out soon enough. Now to transform you'll have to step into Kingdom Hearts from your mind for a second" _

"_Kingdom Hearts? How do you expect me to get there when Sora already sealed it?"_

"_There is another way. It's through your mind. Since you are the Adept, if you believe, you can succeed"_

"_Ok…but how do I revert back? And what's the whole story behind this Adept stuff?"_

"_You'll find out…"_

_END VISION ROOM, BACK TO REALITY_

I suddenly was back into the darkness that was in the arena. I thought the "vision room" thing was a dream but it felt so real. If Axel was right, the Darkside army could be here any moment. I had to take a chance with the transformation thing. I stood straight up and withdrew my keyblade and concentrated. While I was thinking, I heard Azure let out a laugh.

"Is this your sign of forfeit? Guess it's time to end this!"

I heard her running toward me. I needed to think quickly.

(Ok Axel, you pray this works or I'm gonna-)

_ENTER KINGDOM HEARTS VIA MIND_

_I was cut off as my vision went all white, then black. I looked around to find myself in the barren land that was Kingdom Hearts. I saw two large glass vials a few yards ahead of me. Inside each of them was a shining blue heart you only saw when you beat a heartless boss in the game. I felt that they were the keys to completing the transformation. I was close to them until I saw two figures run in front of me. One of them spoke in a squeaky voice while the other spoke in the voice of a 15 year old. They readied their weapons as they stood between me and the 2 hearts._

"_No, only the Adept can have access to the hearts of the Phantom and Kurt Zisa!"_

"_We'll kill anyone who tries to take them!"_

_Those voices, they couldn't be. But it was possible that it was them._

"_Riku? King Mickey? Is that you guys?"_

_The two figures dropped their weapons at the sound of their names. The short figure picked up his weapon and slashed at the ground. Sparks flew and now his weapon and the area around us was illuminated. My guess was right as I saw Riku and King Mickey, staring in shock at me. Mickey took a step closer and after getting a good look at me, started jumping up and down. Reminded me of a certain moogle…_

"_It's him! It's really him!"_

_Riku look dumbfounded for a second before getting closer and looking at me. He smiled and went back to pick up his weapon._

"_So, it's really you. You've come to complete the transformation"_

"_Uh, yeah but why are you guys still here? You didn't find a way out by now?"_

"_Oh, we always knew the way out"_

"_THEN WHY DIDN"T YOU GO?"_

_Mickey gave me a tap and gestured for me to follow him to the heart containers._

"_We had our duty, to watch over these hearts so when the Adept came, they were nice and ready!"_

"_Wait, so that means you and Riku have been here all this time doing just that?"_

_Mickey and Riku gave me a smile and I couldn't help but smile back. I was about to touch the 2 heart containers but I turned around. I needed to ask a question._

"_So after I get these, you two are free to go?"_

_Mickey gave me a quick nod before pushing me closer to the heart containers._

"_So I guess I'll see you two soon?"_

_They both nodded and started to wave good-bye. I waved back, and then I put a hand on each vial. They started to glow, and then I felt myself coming to…_

_BACK TO REALITY…AGAIN_

I felt myself being engulfed in a tornado of black. The feeling that felt so familiar from my vision. I felt my body changing they way Axel said. Physically and mentally I was changing. I felt stronger, smarter, and more powerful. After a while a bright yellow and white light shot out of the tornado that dispersed Azure's darkness. I found myself on one knee. I stood up to find I had changed greatly. I looked about 6' now, black gloves over my hands, black boots, black pants and a black t-shirt. What made the t-shirt special was that it had the heartless symbol on it. I felt something else on me but I couldn't tell what. I felt a hood over my head that was attached to a cloak I was wearing. I didn't seem familiar with it but my mind told me otherwise.

(The hooded cloak, of the Phantom…)

So there I was, in my new form. I still felt the same, but did I ever feel so different. I heard a voice. I was Raiku.

"Adept…what happened to you?"

"I am no longer the Adept you once saw…"

It shocked me that my voice had also changed. I sounded like myself, but deeper, darker. I continued the statement of my change.

"Francis the Adept is gone…"

"Then who are you?"

"The name…is Raphael...the true form of the Adept!"

I felt a light shine within me. Axel was right. My appearance looked dark, but I had a light to keep me strong. Just then I heard someone dash behind me. Almost without trying I whipped around and caught the attacker's weapon with my own two weapons.

(Two weapons…I know the first…but what's the second?)

I pushed the attacker off, it was Raiku. I looked down to see my weapons. In my right hand was my familiar One-Winged-Angel, but in the other hand was a different keyblade. Not only did it look completely different that my One-Winged-Angel, it felt different too.

It was white at some areas but white faded into blue as you got to the hilt. The top was white and the "key" end was a 3 pointed snowflake with gold points in-between. The blade itself wasn't straight but edgy all around with a bend in the middle. The hilt had a sharp edgy handle and the keychain was an 8 pointed snowflake attached by a gold chain. The name of it almost spoke for itself in my mind…

(Diamond Dust…)

I saw Azure and Jymanea run to Raiku's side. They were ready to battle me. Then I remembered that the match was still going on. But the threat of Darksides put that thought out of my head.

(I need to stall, until they get here…)

I was glad that I could still hear my own thoughts as a new me, but for now I needed to put my plan into action. Raiku stepped forward as I prepared to fend off 3 people at once.

"I don't know how you did that Adept, but you still have to win against us to get us to believe you're the true thing"

Almost as if I acted on impulse I stepped forward and twirled and flipped my keyblades before taking my stance.

(Kurt Zisa's strength, speed, and ability to do cool blade flip moves…I'm gonna enjoy this)

All three of them charged at once. Before any of them could land a hit, there was the sound of an enormous crash outside the stadium.

(Wow, that was quick…)

_END CHAPTER_

Whew, finally done! Man haveI been working!Hope I did good since I think I bombed on the Diamond Dust description and other stuff…oh well that's for you all to decide! Now read and review!

Gaming quote of the chapter: "Take good care of her…"- Riku, Kingdom Hearts

Also I'm running out of ideas for gaming quotes! If you have a quote that you want to see, include it in a review!


	18. The Defense

Alright new chap up! Now read on…

ECHO230-Most of your requests will be answered here but as for a sequel…well, you'll all have to just read to find out!

ThiefMaster-Thanks, hope you start writing!

heartsoblivion-I thought I really bombed on the Diamond Dust description but you proved otherwise! Thank you!

Lady Sonora-Yes I put your magic attacks in and yes I'm gonna have lots of fun in this chapter!

Neassa- I never would've guessed it was in Al Bhed! You're one of the few people I know (besides my friends) who actually write in Al Bhed. Congrats!

To got into further detail for ECHO230's sequel question, I've had the idea of a sequel for a while but I have to figure out how to tie everything together in my story now so it makes sense in the sequel.

Now if that's all over with, on with the story!

_The Defense_

The crash sounded like it came from the Coliseum gates. We heard another crash and saw that 2 Darksides smashed their way to the arena. 3 more followed and we were surrounded.I knew that was just the first few of the 50 Darksides coming to try to annihilate all of us. I needed to get eveyone together.

"We have to fight our way out of here and try to meet everyone else"

I saw someone jump up. It was Raiku. He faced one of the Darksides and twisted his weapon at it. As he landed, a gust of wind blew through the Darkside. The wind picked up and started to swirl around the Darkside, creating a tornado! The tornado shot the Darkside out of it's funnel, sending it far out into the sky. Judging by the fact that he never came down,we safely assured that Raiku shot it into space. I looked at him and was impressed. He swung his sword over his shoulder.

"SoAdept, how'd you like that?"

"Very impressive. Now it's my turn!"

"Not yet Adept!"

We turned to see Jymanea jump right into 2 Darksides. She drew her knives and said a word for a spell as she hit them.

"Luhviceuh!"

After she landed the 2 Darksides stood there looking stupified. In a instant they started to beat up the 2 remaining Darksides. After they were finished, they started to beat each other up until they both evaporated away in a black haze. We saw Jymanea walking back to us with a big smile on her face.

"I may not look like much, but I can still kick major butt Adept!"

"Wow, didn't expect that from you"

I suddenly remembered Sora and Daya. They were both still out cold! I ran to Daya and saw that she was still safe. But I needed to wake her up...

(How to wake a sleeping assasin...oh well, a hit on the head won't matter...)

I stood her up and gave her a light smack in the back of her head. She immediately woke, and pushed me off. I forgot that she didn't see me transform.

"Who are you? What have you done to the Adept?"

"Daya calm down, it's me. I just transformed"

"Transformed...If you're really the Adept, then what did I call Sora for being a idiot?"

"You called him a baka"

"That's good enough for me"

She followed me as I did the same to Sora. Same results, minus the question Daya asked. We walked to where Raiku, Jymanea and Azure were standing. I told them about the vision with Axel. Sora and Jymanea knew Axel at the sound of his name. That means that Sora, must've went through the whole plot for "Chain of Memories". I asked him questions about it and he said that he did find a Castle Oblivion and completed the Chain of Memories. As for Jymanea, she told us that she also had video games in her world and she had played both the original and Chain of Memories. Throwing that topic out of our heads, we remembered about the Darkside invasion. There were still crashes being heard by the gates. We rushed to the lobby, or what was left of it. We saw Leon, Yuffie and Cloud trying to hold off the Darksides. Cloud came to us after rushing through a Darksides face with the Sonic Blade move.

"Great, you guys are finally here. We're trying to hold them off, but we need help"

We all rushed in to help them. We fought them but they kept coming. I kept count on how many we killed and we only did 20. 20 was better than I expected but we still weren't winning. We were all getting tired. I yelled out to Sora as I double slashed a Darkside in the face.

"What now? We're not winning and we have 30-something more to go!"

Sora stabbed a Darkside in the eye and slid down its arm.

"I clearly have no damn idea! We just have to keep on fighting!"

Raiku and Jymanea landed at my side as a Darkside collapsed and evaporated behind them.

"I don't know how long I can keep doing this..."

"This is too tiring...when will they stop..."

I looked at everyone else. We were becoming more exhausted by the second and there was no more help. If a miracle needed to happen, it had better happen now or we would be toast! I let out a sigh as I shot a Darkside in the face with a Firaga.

(This is hopeless...even in this form I can't help...)

"Sora, long time no see!"

"Don't worry everyone, the cavalry has arrived!"

We all turned to see 2 figures rush past 3 Darksides. As they did, there was a slashing sound, and the 3 Darksides evaporated into the air. Everyone was shocked to see who had come, but their voices gave me enough of a clue. Sora walked over to Riku and started to check his face, like the first time Riku and Sora met in Traverse Town.

"Riku? Riku is that really you?"

"Hey, let go of my face!"

"Oh sorry, it's just so good to see you since we sealed Kingdom Hearts"

"Don't worry, we're still buds right?"

"Best friends as always!"

Riku gave Sora a smile and Sora couldn't let back one of his huge grins. The moment was interrupted as Mickey threw all of us small glass vials with a golden liquid inside. We all wondered what in the world it could be. I stared at my own little glass vial.

"Mickey, what are these?"

"Well you could at least be thankful that I just handed you an elixer!"

Everyone downed the glass vial at the sound of an elixer. I wan't that shocked. In my own Kingdom Hearts file, was lucky enough to be constantly re-supplied with elixers thanks to the synthesis shop. I downed the elixer and I felt brand new. I could see that everyone else did too. Mickey laughed as the summoned his own keyblade.

"So if we're all ready, let's get those Heartless!"

We all couldn't help but smile at Mickey. Even in the heat of battle, you could never replace his trademark voice. I jumped up and sliced at a Heartless, going right through it's body, cutting it in half. I landed and turned to everyone.

"Well, you heard the king, let's get to it!"

We all charged in. Before we were going to lose sooner or later, but now we were refreshed and ready. Now we also had Riku and King Mickey on our side. We practically mauled the last few Darksides. After all was said and done, I was engulfed in another tornado of aura. This time it was blue, to white, then mixed. I felt the powers of the Heartless leave my body. The heartless hearts left me and started to float in the air. After the tornado dispersed found myself in new clothes, but they seemed familiar.

(Where have I seen this outfit before...)

I was wearing a blue t-shirt with a silver-white dragon on it. I had on blue jeans with and blue and white sneakers. Around my neck was a silver necklace with a gold crown pendant like Sora's. On my left ring-finger was a sliver ring engraved with 2 white hearts. Then it hit me. This was the get-up I had in my last vision!

(So that's where I remember them! These look pretty good!)

The heartless hearts seemed to fly into the ring. The 2 hearts glew blue and stayed that way. I was too busy staring at the ring that I didn't notice that I still had my 2 keyblades drawn. Everyone was staring but Riku and Mickey were smiling. Guess they knew that this would happen. We heard something running towards us. We saw a shaking Phil running towards us.

"Wow guys, if it wasn't for you, the whole place would be down to the ground"

We all looked around. Phil was partly right. Most of the area was demolished, but nothing too serious to say that someone nuked the place. After thanking us, Phil started to leave, but turned to give us one more message.

"Oh yeah, I told Cid everything and he said for you all to head back to Traverse Town right away"

(Cid? Oh, he must've gathered everyone and left during the first crash...oh well, might as well go see what he wants)

We all boarded the Gummi ship. Before takeoff, I reminded Leon about the engine. He nodded and got us up to a cruise speed. On the way we all got to know Raiku, Jymanea, and Azure, but not much of Azure. Riku and Raiku got into an arguement of whose name sounded better, even thought they pretty much sounded the same. We landed in Traverse Town and was met with the biggest suprise of all.

(Whoa...)

It looked like all of the townspeople were in front of us. The First District looked like it had been decorated for a party. Tables, food, drinks, and they even built a stage for a band! Cid was at the head of the crowd with everyone else we knew. We walked over to him and gazed at how great everything looked. I looked at Cid and he had a grin on his face. I looked at him and the scenerey with wide eyes.

"Cid...how did you...why did you..."

"That little guy Phil told me everything over radio, when I heard you guys killed off over 50 of those Heartless, I couldn't help spread the word and get a welcome back party. We're quick aren't we?"

Sora ran up and thrust his fist into the air.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's pary!"

Everyone yelled in agreement and the party went on. We had fun eating, drinking, laughing and getting along as friends. They put up a band but they weren't doing much of a good job. That's when I hatched an idea. (A/N: No pun intended) I pulled Riku and Sora out of the crowd for a minute.

"So, I guess you both agree with me that the current band sucks"

"Yeah, Huey, Dewey and Louie don't do that much of a good job"

"Yes, they suck"

"I have an idea, to get the party more up and running"

"Ok"

"I'm listening"

"You guys ever play an instrument?"

"I'm pretty good with a bass guitar"

"Drums were pretty much my thing in school"

"Ok, so here's the plan..."

So we got our little plan together quickly. We told the three little ducks and the gladly stepped down. We took our postions, Me on electric and lead voice, Sora on bass and back-up, Riku ondrums andback-up. Now was to put the main part of my plan into action. I looked at Soraand Riku and the nodded at me.We all closed our eyes aseveryone else wondered whatwe were up to.

(Ok,concentrate, think about the vision room...)

_ENTER VISION ROOM_

_I found myself in the same type room as the first timeI went there when Axel took me. Isaw Soraand Rikuin front of me._

_"Ok,youtwo ready?"_

_"Alright"_

_"Let's do this"_

_We got together andI placed my hands over their foreheads. A burst of new knowledge went on in our heads. _

BACK TO REALITY

All of our eyes shot open. I checked back to Sora and Riku to see if it worked. They both gave me a thumbs up. This was it.

(Ok, just let go and be free...)

I heard Riku give the signal with his drumsticks.

"1,2,1,2,3,4!"

Me and Sora hit the first chord with ease while Riku started the drum part. I started...

I've given up on giving up slowly  
I'm blending in so you won't even know me  
Apart from this whole world that shares my fate  
This one last bullet you mention  
It's my one last shot at redemption  
Cause I know to live you must give your life away

And I've been housing all this doubt  
and insecurity  
And I've been locked inside that house  
All the while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out  
And that might be the death of me  
And even though there's no way of knowing  
Where to go  
I promise I'm going because…

I gotta get out of here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I gotta get out of here  
And I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape

I've given up on doing this alone now  
Guess I failed and I'm ready to be shown out  
You told me the way and now I'm trying to get there  
And this life sentence that I'm serving  
I admit that I'm every bit deserving  
But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair

Cause I've been housing all this doubt  
and insecurity  
And I've been locked inside that house  
All the while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out  
And that might be the death of me  
And even though there's no way of knowing  
Where to go  
I promise I'm going because…

I gotta get out of here  
Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake (yeah)  
I gotta get out of here  
And I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape

I am a hostage to my own humanity  
Self-detained and forced to live in this mess I've made  
And all I'm asking is for you to do what you can with me  
But I can't ask you to give what you already gave.

Cause I've been housing all this doubt  
and insecurity  
And I've been locked inside that house  
All the while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out  
That might be the death of me  
And even though there's no way of knowing  
Where to go  
I promise I'm going because…

I gotta get out of here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I gotta get out of here  
And I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape...

After the song ended I looked at the crowd. There was silence for a second until they broke out in applause. Clapping, yelling and cheers were heard. I looked at my new "band members". They gave me smiles and so did I. Nothing like a evening with friends to get the thoughts of a battle out of my head.

_END CHAPTER_

Hope you enjoyed it! And just because I want to, I do play guitar and I'm pretty good! Ok, now read and review!

Gaming quote of the chapter-"I'm not afraid of the darkness"-Riku, Kingdom Hearts


	19. True Magical Chaos

Alright I got great reviews this time around! Also fun chaos for this chapter! Read on…

Lady Sonora-Yes, RELIENT K RULES!

Neassa-Yes, I love "Be My Escape". And yes to the request you made.

ECHO230-Your requests aren't a pain but I had to turn down one for this chap. Which one? Read the chap!

heartsoblivion-Yes again, RELIENT K RULES!

On with the story!

_True Magical Chaos_

Our little "band" was a hit. After "Be My Escape" we did "Faint" by Linkin Park and "Good Riddance/Time of Your Life" by Greenday as our closer. The party went on for about another hour until everyone started to leave. We all crashed at the small house in the Third District to avoid clean up duty. Sora, Riku and I were so worn out. Not from the playing but from the crazed fans we quckly gained after our preformance. But otherwise we all had fun. After talking some more about the party, we all decided it was time to go to sleep. We let Raiku, Jymanea and Azure stay in the small house while the rest of us went back to the hotel. I still had the green room all to myself so I changed into my black pajamas that I received when I first came here and fell into the bed. My eyelids becoming heavier by the second.

(Wow, what a day...taking down Darksides and playing at a party...I need some rest...)

My eyes closed shut and I drifted off to sleep.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

I felt something poke my face. I pushed it away and continued to sleep. Again I felt the same thing poke me and that's when I opened one eye to see who was doing that to me. Sora, Riku, Daya, Raiku, Jymanea were all around my bed. Azure watching behind them by the door.All in their day clothes and Riku poking me in the cheek with his Souleater.

"C'mon, wake up, wake up!"

He gave 2 more pokes and that's when I stood up.

"What's the big idea? Coming in here and waking me up...with your Souleater...crazy..."

They all laughed as Riku drew back his Souleater and Sora ripping the covers off of me.

"Sorry, we just never met anyone who can sleep in till noon"

"Noon? I've been out that long...wellwhatever. So why'd you wake me?"

"We're all about to get lunch, in your case breakfast, at the cafe. Then we're gonna head to Merlin's house for some magic practice"

"Yeah, yeah, just get out and lemme get changed"

I picked up a pillow and threw it lazily at someone at random. It hit Azure. She picked up the pillow and threw it back at me, missing and hitting Jymanea.

"Hey, what was that for?"

Azure gave a glare to Jymanea and I before going through the door leading outside, slamming it as she left. Everyone left and Raiku gave a low whistle at Azure's action as they left. I got out of bed and changed into the clothes I got when I reverted back to my normal self. I looked at my left hand and noticed that the silver ring was still there. The two engraved hearts still shined a bright blue. I took a guess that now I could transform without going back to Kingdom Hearts.

(Good, I didn't like that place at all...)

Forgetting about that, I went outside to find them waiting for me. We got to the cafe through the huge doors to the First District. We all ate, and we all talked about the party last night and our band. Sora and Riku got into a speed eating contest which ended up with us having to practically drag them all the way over to Merlin's house. I laughed as Sora and Riku flinched at the moving rocks, clutching their stomachs.

"Told you two that contest would be a bad idea"

"If I didn't order that 2-foot sub, I would've won..."

Sora pushed Riku, who almost fell into the water but recoverd.

"Aw shut up...I've seen youeat thingsthree times longer than a 2-foot..."

Everyone else laughed at their problem. After falling into the water a few time's, Riku and Jymanea finally made it across the rocks for the first time. Soaking wet that is.

"Next time we go here, I'm making my own path there"

"I'm never going to do that again..."

We all had another laugh out of that and after we went inside, where Merlin took us to the training room. He explained to all the people who didn't know, the guidelines of training here.

"You will all be practicing magic against my furniture. Remember that only magic attacks will affect them. Now, you can choose between stationary or moving targets and feel free to use as much magic as you want. This room is specially designed by me to give anyone in it a unlimited magic supply"

With the sounds of an unlimited magic supply, we all had a grin on our faces as Merlin summoned the first few targets. He gave us the go signal and the spells flew. Raiku by accident let his first spell be the summoning ofsmall hurricane! We found ourselves flying and screaming at the mercy of the winds. Somehow Merlin was able to stand his ground as stood there. How the house stood intact was just crazy. I tried to get his attention.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE GAWKING, HELP US DOWN!"

Merlin gave a small sigh before he worked his magic.

"You kids today, having powerful spells at the ready but not being able to control them...what a pity"

"JUST GET US DOWN!"

He managed to dispell the hurricane but he didn't ensure us a safe landing. We all dropped down, in the position we were in during the hurrcane. After landing, he gave us the boring lecture on responsibility that we didn't want to hear.

(Even in a new world I can't escape long boring lectures...)

After that though, we all started to have fun with it. Merlin summoned the furniture and we were having fun.With Jymanea's help with her telekenesis, her andI were trap-shooting tea-pots. Azure and Daya got into a competition with both of them competing for highest magic "kills". Raiku, Sora and Riku decided to not believe Merlin's word and started to smash the furniture as hard as they could. Of course the furniture never got hurt with physical attacks, but they kept on trying. I sighed as I shot another teapot in the air.

"They just keep goin don't they?"

Jymanea shot another teapot out and froze it with a blizzaga from her staff.

"Yep, they just never learn"

"Hey, can you shoot me up a line of five?"

"Sure, that's easy"

Jymanea caught 5 wandering teapots and set them floating in front of her.

"You ready?"

"Pull!"

She pushed them all into the air with a mental push. I drew my keyblades, pointing them like guns and shot all of them down with a string of firagas. The basic spells started to bore me. That's when I got an idea. I got everyone to stop so I could get them to listen.

"Do anyone of you know how to do summons? You know like summoning or calling something into battle"

Sora, Raiku and Jymanea all raised their hands.

"Ok, good. Now I want all of you to break out the biggest summon you got. I'll summon mine also so we can see which one is the most powerful. You in?"

They all agreed and we took our places. Those who couldn't summon were on the sidelines with Merlin. We all took our places at the walls of the room. I glanced at each of them so they could give me the ok to go. They all did and I yelled the official start.

"Ok, let's do this!"

I did what I did before and I got what I wanted. Ifrit came and took stand at my side.Sora did his sequence for Simba, but Raiku and Jymanea set it with their summons.

Raiku did the same thing he did when he summoned the tornado, but this time instead of a tornado, a white portal opened. Something flew out of the portal and hovered next to Raiku. What we saw next was none other than the aeon Valefor. The multicolored wings and body said it all. It landed next to Raiku, who began to pet its head to comfort it.

Jymanea stuck both of her knives in the ground with her staff in-between them. A summoning circle appeared on the ground underneath them. It had a blue glow before something shot out of the circle. The female looking figure took her stand beside Jymanea, who looked pretty happy with herself. I recognized the female immediatly as the aeon Shiva. This was getting interesting.

(Ifrit, Valefor and Shiva all at once...This gives me another idea)

Ifrit started to growl and readied himself to attack, but I put up a hand to calm him. I needed one question answered about Raiku and Jymanea's aeons.

"I take it that you two know how to engage you aeons overdrives?"

"Of course Valefor knows Energy Blast. Best finishing move she's got"

"She's got Diamond Dust alright. Looks so cool!"

I looked at Sora, who looked like he was pretty much in envy for what he was looking at. I wanted a traditional fight, but I had a new idea.

"Say Merlin, can you summon a teapot right in the middle of us?"

He nodded as a small green teapot came out of nowhere, taking it's place in the middle. After making sure the conditions were right, I just needed Raiku and Jymanea to agree with me.

"I say on the count of three, we unleash our aeons overdrives all at once on the teapot. You game?"

Raiku and Jymanea looked at me like I was crazy. I still waited for an answer.

"So? You in or not?"

Raiku and Jymanea looked at each other for a second. They both nodded and Raiku let Valefor take flight.

"We're both ready"

I smiled as Ifrit took position. This was the craziest idea I came up with.

"Ready? 1..."

Valefor started to charge up energy.

"...2..."

Ifrit started to hover in the air and Shiva started to form the familiar white energy ball.

"3!"

Valefor shot out the beam of energy which cut through the ground. Ifrit did his thing and sent a giant flaming meteor toward the ground. As itlanded in the ground Shiva unleashed the icy wind that froze over the fault Valefor made and Ifrit's flaming metor. There was just 2 things that needed to happen.

(Valefor's fault is supposed to explode, and Shiva...)

I looked at Jymanea and Shiva. Jymanea gave her the thumbs up. That's when Shiva did the key move.

SNAP

Shiva's finger snap was timed exactly when the fault was about to explode. What happened next can only be described with one word...(A/N: This is gonna be exaggerated...)

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The aeons left right after Shiva did her finger snap, and boy did they leave a mess. Think of the scene as a nuke going off right in Merlin's houe, practically leveling and destroying Merlin's house, and all being left is a ruin of what it used to be. Also chunks of the building floating at random places in the water.

(Hope it worked...)

And to my relief it did. I surrounded each person including myself in a blue transparent shield. Nobody was hurt, but less could be said about the house. I dropped the shields as everyone stared at what happened.

"So, is everyone okay?"

They all continued to stare. This was gonna take a while.

(I wonder what happened to that teapot...)

To my utter and complete shock I saw the same teapot floating around. It's survival was short lived as a rock from what was left of Merlin's wall fell onto it, crushing it.

_END CHAPTER_

Well whaddya think? I thought the long BOOM thing was really stupid and I really didn't want it in there...Well, read and review and for this, I'm accepting ALL forms of comment.

Gaming Quote of the chap: "You're wrong. I know now, without a doubt. Kingdom Hearts...is light!"-Sora, Kingdom Hearts


	20. Another Side?

Ok, now to get the plot up and running! Read on…

Lady Sonora-Yes, it was fun and I enjoyed it very much! Right Ifrit? (Ifrit growls in agreement)

ECHO230-Can't wait for the story! Oh and I believe you want this! (Whistles and Valefor flies to ECHO)

Neassa-Yep the teapot thing I couldn't resist writing!

ThiefMaster-That's' the only time I can get to writing. Most of the time I'm playing video games. (lol!)

Now to the story!

_Another Side?_

Guess you're all wondering what happened after our little aeon fiasco. Well Merlin seemed strangely calm when he told us to start cleaning up. We tried to get away but he sealed the entryway with a giant rock. Having no choice, we started the reconstruction of Merlin's house. Turns out that the rocks everywhere that made up his house were like a huge jigsaw puzzle. It took us some time to piece together the ground level and walls, but as we moved up, it got easier. We finished the roof and Merlin finally let us go. He moved the rock out of the way and we were on our way out. All of us were so tired from working. We headed over to the café to catch a break and something to eat. We saw that Merlin kept us working till dinnertime. We all ate our food in silence. A silence I couldn't stand.

"So, what do we do after this?"

Everyone stopped eating and looked at me. They all shrugged their shoulders and continued eating. I sighed and did the same. After eating we found ourselves wandering around the districts, talking a bit about our past. I learned Raiku, Jymanea and Azure's stories. I was glad of Raiku's comment of him being sent to meet me by the world leaders. Made me feel important. Raiku continued his explanation saying that back where he was from worlds were being destroyed like crazy. He was sent to find me and help me seal a "door to the dark", whatever that means.

(He said that in his last words before he died in my vision...door to the dark...I've gotta ask him about that sometime)

We made our way to the top of the bell tower, overlooking the Second District. Some of us were sitting with our legs over the edge, others standing, all of us looking towards the full moon that was out tonight. It was so calm. Suddenly we felt the wind pick up with great force. Those who were sitting stood up and we all looked around to see what was up with that. The wind couldn't gain speed that fast. We looked ahead into the night sky and saw a pack of something heading towards us. After more quick observation, we found out that they were a pack of Wyvern heartless were flying toward us! We all drew our weapons and readied ourselves for the attack. Sora and I took the front with everyone else behind us.

"Everybody ready?"

"They're coming quick…"

Everyone gave a "Yes" and all that was left to do was wait. They got closer, picking up speed as they did. We all gripped our weapons tightly as they reached the bell tower. I felt them rush into us at they started to attack. I was slashing through countless enemies until I heard someone scream.

"Help!"

I cut through a Wyvern that was blocking my view so I could see what happened. I saw Jymanea being carried off by the arms by a Wyvern. Everyone also saw what had happened and screamed out to her too. I felt a force take my body and I started to run to the edge of the bell tower.

(Can't control my body, going off ledge, help!)

Azure cut through 2 Wyverns with her blades. She was the first to notice what I was doing and the first to yell it out.

"Adept, what are you doing? Do you wanna commit suicide or what?"

Everyone else noticed too and started to yell at me to stop. I wanted to stop to avoid going off the ledge but my body wouldn't let me! I still had control over my voice luckily.

"I can't control my body! I can't sto-!"

I was interrupted as I felt myself jump off and start free-falling to the ground. I heard everyone yell my name as I prepared for my fall.

(How in the world did I end up going out this way? HELP!)

Almost as if that call for help in my head was heard by someone I heard a voice speak in an unknown manly voice in my head. It sounded so familiar, but couldn't really tell what this time.

_Fly Adept, use the wings of the light…_

That voice seemed to be a calling card as I felt something rip out of my back. I felt them flap and stop me right as I was about to hit the ground. I softly landed and looked at my newly added attribute. Shining white angel wings spread behind me. Wait, wings again?

(Wings…at least I'm not fused with darkness this time…ok now back to the rescue thing, but how to fly)

I knelt down and felt my wings beat and push me off the ground. They continued to flap until I reached the height of where the fight was still going on. I directed myself forward and flapped my wings to propel me forward. I was flying right to the Wyvern carrying Jymanea. I was flying right next to it when I withdrew my One Winged Angel and held Diamond Dust as if it were I rifle. I took careful aim at the Wyvern, and shot it in the head with a firaga. I screeched in pain and let go of Jymanea. I shot the Wyvern again, killing it but remembering Jymanea. I saw her falling and I went into a dive to catch her. In the middle of her fall I caught her. I was carrying her bridal style as I glided over to where everyone else was and the fighting over. I saw Jymanea blush a little. I smiled at that. Jymanea did look nice but I really wasn't interested in a relationship with a full 1 inch height difference. (A/N: I'm so sorry! If you don't like this please don't kill me!) I couldn't help it, but I needed the height advantage. Also when I was Raphael I noticed that she was looking at me an awful lot. Shaking that thought out of my head, I flew over to where everyone else was. They were gawking at what happened to me. I couldn't blame them. To see one of your friends jump off a ledge and suddenly fly back with angel wings, that would shock me too. I softly landed and set Jymanea down. She was still a bit shaky, but I calmed her down a bit.

"Hey, you alright?"

Her shaking and scared face turned into a smile.

"Yes I am, thank you for saving me"

"Don't mention it"

We both walked over to our still gazing friends. They all asked me how I got wings. I told them that I didn't have a clue and a voice told me to. Forgetting about the whole wing thing, we all went back down to ground level. Since I had wings, I decided to fly down and practice using my wings a bit. I jumped off and started to glide around, using my wings to keep me aloft. I flew in circles for a bit, did a loop, a few turns before doing another try at a soft easy landing. I dropped to the ground, flapping my wings slowly as I neared the ground. I landed on my feet and again spread out my wings to stretch them out. They looked so white, so cool looking. Everyone else met up with me and we started to walk to the fountain to rest. Sora asked if I was able to retract my wings. I tried but couldn't. Then Sora and Riku started to make jokes about how my wings would get in the way of my life in funny situations. I laughed at a few, ignored the rest. Halfway there we heard a voice, the same voice that unlocked my wings.

"I think it's time that you were told the whole story Adept"

We all turned to see a man in a black hooded robe. Unknown to us, it was the same man who had been watching me since I arrived here. He was about to continue until Sora stepped forward.

"Who are you? And what do you want with us?"

"Oh Sora, the keybearer. It's been a while hasn't it?"

The man threw off his cloak, revealing a white haired man. He was the one who had tried to throw the worlds into chaos but was defeated by Sora. Ansem. He was still in the same get-up he was in all the time. But this time the heartless symbol was not on his chest. Sora, Riku and I drew our weapons and faced the old enemy. Sora was gripping his keyblade and had anger in his eyes.

"No, not you again. I'm not gonna let you even put phase one of whatever crazy plan you have in motion!"

"Oh, you mean the plan I've had with King Mickey?"

That made us all scream "WHAT?" Next we saw Mickey come out of nowhere and stand next to Ansem.

"Yes, but please give me time to explain. Ansem is not the man you used to know"

We all stared at Mickey in disbelief. What was going on? The three of us put our weapons down and listened. Something like this needed an explanation. Mickey continued.

"Ok, now you all know that before the darkness came, Ansem was a wise and respected leader right?"

The ones who knew the story nodded in agreement.

"Well, Ansem lost his body when he was consumed by darkness. When Sora opened the light in Kingdom Hearts, his soul was freed of the darkness. His soul was cleansed and found its way back to its body. His body was fully restored and he found me. He still has a small amount of power over the heartless and he has been using that power to watch you for me while I was in Kingdom Hearts. Riku didn't see him since it was so dark in there. He knows the full legend of the Adept, which he will tell you now"

He looked up and Ansem, who nodded.

"Now, to clear things up I will start from the very beginning. The Adept was originally born right out of Kingdom Hearts. He was supposed to be a powerful heartless, but what separated him from the rest, was that he had a keyblade. The One Winged Angel. The essence of Sephiroth."

We all shuddered at the sound of that man. Ansem cleared his throat and continued.

"The Adept was supposed to be the strongest of all heartless. Being able to memorize and copy any style of fighting and magic. But when Sora opened Kingdom Hearts and destroyed my dark self with light, the Adept was purified and sent to a random word. There he was reborn and grew into the person you see right now. I'm also glad that the world he landed in had such a variety of thing to learn. I'm also glad that he turned into a fine young man. Now about your different forms-"

I interrupted him at that. What did he mean by that?

"Different forms? You mean like when I transformed into the Coliseum?"

"Yes you have 3 different personas. Light is the one you are now. Dusk is what your form called Raphael represents. And darkness it the one you've been seeing in your visions"

I couldn't believe it. This was my true origin. What was really supposed to happen to me and what didn't. All of this amazed me so much.

"Ansem"

"Yes Adept?"

"Thank you for telling me who I truly am"

He gave me a small smile.

"You're welcome Adept"

_End Chapter_

Whew what a chap eh? Now read and review for more chaps to come!

Gaming quote of the chap: "That's the power of the keyblade!"- Sora, Kingdom Hearts.


	21. Led Astray

Yay new chap up! I've broken the 20 chapter and 70 review limit! Hooray for me! Prizes for all my faithful reviewers! Read on…

Lady Sonora-(Hands plushie of OC with plush blades) Nice, yep it's nice. And about to become nicer!

ECHO230-(Hands plushie of OC with plush weapon of OC) Hurry up with your story! Yes a certain "person" is coming in this chap.

Neassa-(Hands plushie of OC with interchangeable plush weapons) It's alright; I wasn't on either at 4. I understand the whole time difference thing.

All reviewers: (Hands whole collection of plush KH cast and keyblade key chains of choice) Thank you all! You've made me so happy with this story!

On to the story!

_Led Astray_

Ansem had finished explaining my true origin. He was one of the last people next to Sephiroth who I thought would do that. Who would've guessed that me, a simple boy would have this much to do with his past. After we settled everything else, stuff from Sora and Riku still not trusting Ansem, to Raiku and his group, along with Daya, blasting questions at Ansem accusing him of still being "the evil man he still is". We convinced them all, after a few talks, some arguing, and a swear of loyalty from Ansem.

(I know he was on my side, but was the whole pledge of loyalty thing really necessary?)

Everyone else, even Mickey seemed to think so also. After that we all headed back to the hotel. Mickey and Ansem left for Disney Castle in a gummi ship. Before they left Ansem taught me how to retract and re-sprout my wings. I was successful in both, and the wings were gone, then back, and then gone again. I looked at Sora and Riku with a grin. No more wing jokes for those two. Raiku and his group headed to the Third District where they were staying. While we were in the corridor of the hotel I was thinking about the while Adept thing. The whole thing still boggled me a bit. I had to think it through slowly now that I had the time.

(So, born of darkness, then purified, then dropped on Earth where I grew to what I am now…)

We all said good-night and headed to our rooms. I changed out of my clothes. I noticed in the mirror that there were 2 fairly large scars on my back where my wings were. Guess that would be a sign that they're still there. I continued to think.

(After 13 years of living on Earth…13 long clueless years…)

I lay down in my bed, looking up to the ceiling and deep in thought. That's when I shot up from my bed after realizing something.

"If 13 years passed in my time, how long has it been since Sora defeated Ansem?"

I got out of bed and walked over to the door leading to the red room. Sora was staying there. I knocked twice on the door.

"Um, hey Sora you there?"

"Yeah, so what's up?"

"I just got a question"

"Ok, shoot"

"How long has it been since you defeated Ansem? The dark one I mean"

I didn't hear anything for a second. I saw the doorknob turn and I stepped back as it creaked open a little. Sora stuck his head out of the opening.

"It just happened like, a month ago. Why you askin?"

"Oh, just wanted to know. Thanks"

"Ok then, see ya tomorrow"

"Ok"

Sora closed the door and I walked back to my bed and sat down. Could his answer be entirely true?

(If he's right, then 13 years of my life passed here in just one month? Maybe Ansem and Mickey know something about that…)

I quickly forgot all about that when I laid myself down and drifted off to sleep.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

I awoke, but didn't open my eyes. I wanted to make sure Riku and everyone else was not trying to do what they did last time as a wake up call. I opened one eye a little bit and saw nobody in the room. I got up and changed into my clothes. I summoned my keyblades to check if they were there for safety, withdrew them and made my way out. I didn't hear anyone so I checked all the rooms. No sign of any of them.

(Where'd everyone go? Might as well use this to stretch my wings…)

I stepped outside and closed my eyes. I followed Ansem's advice and concentrated on the thought of my wings. I slowly felt them slowly move out of my back. After they were fully out, I spread them out. They shone in the morning sun as they did. I just noticed the fact that they were pretty long fully out. Each wing looked as long as my height. I flapped them once to get me off the ground, and then beat them continuously to give me some height until I could see the al the Districts from above. Then I flew over to the Third District. If felt good to be flying in the morning. The sun and cool air against my face. Felt so refreshing. While flapping my wings to keep me up, I looked down to see Azure waiting in front of the small house. I glided down to the small house and landed right by the door. The door opened and Raiku and Jymanea stepped out to greet me.

"So Adept, out for a morning flight ride?"

"Good morning Adept"

"Hey guys. Have any of you heard from Sora or anyone else?"

They all looked at each other and shook their heads. That was strange, where could they be. I flew up and hovered for a while.

"I'm gonna go check the First District. You guys search wherever you can and we'll meet back in the courtyard ok?"

They all gave me a nod and ran off to wherever they would go. I flew to the First District and started to look around. There were just townspeople, none of my friends. I circled around a bit more until I gave up and went back to the meeting place. Jymanea came back and said she didn't have any luck. Azure said she searched the whole Second District and said she could find any sign. Raiku said he checked with Merlin and the waterway but couldn't' find anything. We all got worried. Where could they be? They wouldn't just leave us without even leaving a note. We stood there thinking until we heard something whiz right past us. On the floor we saw an arrow, and tied to it was a piece of paper and a black feather. I plucked the arrow out and untied the note. The note read…

_Dear Adept,_

_If you are looking for your friends, you won't find them here. _

_I've captured ALL of them and have them as my hostage._

_If you wish to see them again, come to the home of the endless void, the End Of the World…_

_Sephiroth_

I let the note fall and I felt my wings retract. I looked straight at the ground in sadness and anger. How could he have done this? Right in the middle of the night, but I would've noticed! Sora, Riku, hell, even Aerith would've put up a struggle that would wake up any person. Now they're all in his grasp. He might do the unthinkable to them, but what it it's a trap? What if this is just a ploy to lure me into a trap? While I thought this I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I looked up to see Jymanea in front of me. Her eyes showed signs of sadness and sympathy. I could see that she was trying to cheer me up.

"Don't worry, we'll get them back. We'll go and rescue them from that madman. We can do it!"

"But, what if it's a trap? What then? What if we go there and he's got a trap planned, and we go down trying to save them? I don't want anyone to get-"

I felt a swift slap hit my cheek. I put a hand to my cheek and I looked at the person who slapped me. It was Jymanea. She had a serious look on her face that I never saw out of her before. Raiku and Azure looked in shock at what had just happened. Jymanea looked like she was about to cry…

"Damn it stop worrying! We're gonna get them back! You have friends to help! You can't keep on trying to protect all of us! We can take care of ourselves too you know…"

She looked down so I couldn't see her eyes. But I could see a tear slide down her face. I couldn't help but realize the fact that she was right. Talk about a little bit of déjà vu…

(She's right…but this sounds all too familiar…what am I saying! Forget that! Now I have to pull myself together…but then again Maggie didn't slap me…)

I started to walk over to the doors leading to the First District. Halfway there I felt a hand twist me back around. It was Azure, and she looked like she was about to kill me.

"Now where do you think you're going?"

I pushed her hand off and continued my walk. Before turning the corner, I turned my head to them.

"Where else? I'm going to rescue my friends, with the help of my friends. You coming?"

I saw smiles on their faces and I felt a smile forming on mine. We made our way to the word exit. Sora left his gummi ship behind. But a few "alterations" were needed. I started to remove parts of it from the control center (A/N: Yes I know the gummi garage is in space. Well this is my idea of world landing areas having "repair shop" like stations. Deal with it people who don't like my ideas!) We were going to the End Of The World. Heartless ships there don't play nice there. I knew we could take the warp hole but the End Of The World is heavily guarded. I explained this to them and they completely understood.

I gave the ship 3 Holy-G engines in the back, a full body shield, outfitted the ship with 4 of every weapon, (A/N: Yes again I know this isn't possible. Just keep reading…) gave it 2 Haste2-G gummis so we could make the trip quicker and for the fact that if we had to do a quick escape, these would help us. I replaced the old cockpit with a Full-Life-G. That would help us out greatly if we hit a snag. I put another one in so 2 others could man the guns also and be support. (A/N: If you have no idea what this looks like, build one for yourself! Of course some things won't be available but use your imagination!) We boarded the ship. I took main pilot and manning thrusters. Raiku took co-pilot, radar watch, and ship status. Azure and Jymanea were in the second cockpit manning all the weapons. All of us had headphones on for radio chat. We were about to be given the signal to take off. We all were nervous but anxious to get this over with. I held down my left earphone to activate the radio.

"Me and Raiku are ready. What about you two back there?"

The radio crackled for a moment. I heard Azure respond.

"We're both ready"

"Ok, counting down launch in 10 seconds…10…9…8…7…"

We all gripped our controls. This had to be a successful rescue. I continued the countdown.

"6...5…4…3…2…1…"

"JUST PUSH THE IGNITION!"

That's what I heard everyone yell in my ears.

(Sheesh, can't you people wait!)

I slammed down on the ignition button. The engines activated and we shot out of Traverse Town. I quickly swerved the ship to the right. We were heading to the warphole. I kept the ship steady as we neared the warphole. It would take a hard fight just to get there alive. We entered it and we only saw white. When we regained our sight I felt Raiku tap me on the shoulder.

"I think you should look at this…"

I turned my chair and looked at the radar. A mile ahead was a whole fleet of heartless ships. I gulped as I turned on the radio to tell Azure and Jymanea the news.

"Hey girls, I think you should get ready with those guns. We got the welcoming committee in front of us."

This time I heard Jymanea respond for them.

"Don't worry; we got the first few locked in our sights. But what're you gonna do to get us through it?"

I thought for a second. Exactly how was I going to get us through that wall? I gave her the only answer I can think of.

"We're gonna run and blast through it"

"What are you crazy? We can't run through that whole fleet of-"

"Hey, wasn't it you that said for me to stop worrying and let us help each other?"

The radio went silent for a moment until she came back.

"Yeah whatever, but just remember who slapped who"

She said the last part in a sing-song fashion that made me open my mouth to speak, but I shut it realizing that she had a point. Everyone laughed at that. I let out a small chuckle and shook my head.

(She's got quite an unpredictable attitude…maybe I should re-think what I thought before about the height thing…)

"Hey, if you two are done, we're about to collide with the fleet here"

I looked ahead to see that Raiku was right. I put my hand on the button to activate the thrusters.

"Everybody ready?"

"Yep"

"Go for it"

"Let's get this over with"

I hit the ignition and we shot right into the fleet. The ship began to shake from hitting multiple heartless ships. I could see and hear Azure and Jymanea go nuts with the weapons. The wall was longer than I thought. I needed to check on our status.

"Raiku how're we holding up?"

"Hull at 70 and steadily falling, Power at 5 out of 12 bars, boosters still going, and by the looks of it this wall never ends!"

"Damn, what to do...Jymanea, Azure, report!"

"Everywhere we shoot we're hitting something, how much longer till we get outta here?"

"This is getting so annoying….."

The ship continued to shake. Raiku told me that if we keep this up, we'll be torn to shreds. I needed something to blast a hole for us through…

(What….what….I GOT IT!)

I put my hands out to face the heartless ships. I made it look like I was shoving something out of my way. I saw heartless ships go sailing and the End Of The World in plain view.

"There! Divert all power to thrusters! We're going in!"

I hit the button and we were sent flying at almost warp speed. We shot out of the wall and I started to let the ship cruise around the world. I looked at Raiku. His face was relieved, but it looks like he just saw a ghost face to face. I tapped my earphone to contact Jymanea and Azure.

"Is…everyone ok back there?"

All that was heard was radio static till we heard Azure's voice.

"We're both ok, just a bit shaken. You're crazy you know that?"

"I'm just glad we're all ok, now let's disembark!"

Raiku pulled up the computer and told me the list of landing points.

"Pick the Final Rest"

We landed and appeared in the small oasis that was the Final Rest. I looked through the heartless symbol shaped hole to see many figures pinned up to the wall. It was our friends. We jumped through and without hesitation, started to free them. Sephiroth was right when he said he got all of them. Sora, Riku, Daya, Cloud, Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, and even Huey, Dewey and Louie! We untied all of them but the seemed more eager to go than to see us. Sora started to run back to where we were dropped off.

"We need to go back! Who knows what he could've done by now!"

Azure grabbed Sora and started to shake him.

"Sora! Tell us what's going on!"

Sora gulped and calmed his breathing. We let him explain.

"You shouldn't have come. This was just a diversion!"

We all were shocked to hear that. I took Sora by the shoulders and started to shake him.

"Who? What? What do you mean?"

"Sephiroth used us as a distraction to get us all out of Traverse Town. He's gonna destroy it!"

"WHAT?"

It was true. Halfway across the worlds, Sephiroth stood in the First District. Ready to begin his destruction.

"Now, to use my ultimate attack to the fullest!"

He raised his hand over his head and said the two words that would seal Traverse Town's fate.

"Sin Harvest Desac 100!"

While the horror began, we were rushing through space. All of us unaware of knowing the danger we would have to face when we returned…

_End Chapter_

And the plot thickens! Now read and review!

Oh and Desac is in Al Bhed. Translate it and you'll see that its simple really.

Gaming quote of the chapter: "Are you kidding me? We fought all thos gaurds to meet the almighty 'Shadow' and what we see is old log-on-the-head gandpa green?"-Daxter, Jak 2


	22. Three Brothers

Ok, if you read the summary then it would say that revisions are being done. They are done and I did so because while I was writing this chap I realized I didn't tie in everything correctly with the visions. To see the changes, check chapters 16 and up. No review replies for this one, don't want to keep you all waiting for this long one!

_Three Brothers_

We were speeding through space. I totally missed the warphole. I was too worried and angry to get back. The boosters were on the whole way back. I gripped the controls tight. I prayed that Traverse Town wasn't in that bad of a shape. On the way Sora told me how everyone was captured.

"Everyone was caught in the middle of the night…we never saw it coming"

"But how could he have captured all of you without any of us noticing?"

"We don't know. The only thing we all remembered was going to sleep. While we were sleeping I guess he did something to quietly sneak all of us there. I woke up first and saw myself pinned up to a wall. I tried to free myself but couldn't. I saw everyone else pinned to, but still asleep…"

"So you all eventually woke up, but what about Sephiroth?"

"After we all woke up, he appeared and gave us the whole plan…"

"What'd he say?"

"He said that everything was going according to plan. He was sure that you and everyone else would come to rescue us. Once he saw you leave Traverse, he disappeared…"

"We've already let him have too much time….by now half the town must be in ruins…"

We all shuddered at that thought. Most of Traverse's population was refugees. They already experienced enough pain when they lost their worlds. To lose another…I can't let that happen!

(If even one building is out of place…I swear you're gonna pay!)

We flew past the Coliseum. Traverse was next now. We neared it, and we didn't see the happy little town we once knew. Riku went closer to the window and put his hand up to the world, then let it drop.

"How…so quick…so…."

The First District looked like it was hit by a nuke. Nothing there but rubble and ruin. Same for the Second District, but with the Third District still looked intact. We all sighed in relief that at least one of the three districts survived.

(Good, he didn't get that far. If we land now we can still sto-)

Our happy thoughts were shattered as we saw a large and bright yellow-red explosion engulf what was left of Traverse Town. All of us gasped as we saw the explosion. We were all too late. I heard some sobs and stifled tears behind me. I began to land in what used to be Traverse Town. We landed and stepped off the ship. We all walked through the destruction and rocks. Luckily we saw no bodies. I hoped that was a sign that at least most of the townspeople made it out alive. We all decided to split up to search for Sephiroth. Sora, Azure, Raiku, Jymanea and I made up one group and we headed to what was left of the Second District. Everyone else started to head towards the Third. Our group slowly walked through the broken district. Something seemed familiar about this…

(Why do I feel like I remember this? Must be my imagination…)

We hopped down to check the area in front of the fountain. The fountain itself was destroyed, pipes stood where it used to be. We continued to walk, the scenery getting more familiar to me by the second.

(Where have I seen this before…where…?)

I looked around, my eyes passed Raiku and suddenly an image flashed in my mind. The image of him dying here, from my vision!

(No, then that means…)

"Glad you could come Adept, and you brought friends! How…annoying…."

We looked up to see Sephiroth slowly fly down in front of us. He looked just as angry as we did. We all drew our weapons; they had the same ones they wielded from the vision, and I drawing only my One-Winged-Angel. This would be personal.

(This is supposed to be the essence of him huh? I'll kill him with it!)

It was a stare down for a while. Sephiroth spoke, and I saw the scene play out like it was supposed to.

"You've all caused enough trouble for me. I'll get rid of all of you, and then Adept, you're gonna become what you saw"

Like in the vision, I gripped my keyblade and stepped forward.

"You'll never get me! I'll avoid your crazy plan and kill you once and for all!"

(Here it comes…)

"Oh Adept, I would like to see you try…when you're dead!"

(Raiku…I'm sorry…)

Sephiroth dashed right toward me while I was thinking. I closed my eyes, half of me wanting to take the hit and save Raiku, and the other half saying that this had to happen.

I reluctantly opened my eyes. The whole thing to my horror played out perfectly. He said his last words…

"Guess…I failed…but Adept…remember…you have to restore the worlds…and seal the door to the dark…later…"

He gave out a small laugh and fell to the floor as Sephiroth pulled his sword out. Everyone yelled his name as he fell. I knew what to do next.

"Sephiroth…I'm…I'm…"

He laughed like he was supposed to and put his sword back in place.

"What Adept, what could you possibly do?"

"I'll kill you"

The black tornado surrounded me once more. My body and mind again changing as it swirled. Sephiroth looked in shock at what was going on. The bright white and yellow light shot out of the tornado and standing there was one of my other sides. The one who represented dusk, Raphael. I looked at Sephiroth with a cold stare. Sephiroth flinched for a moment, but then he smiled. The kind of smile that said he had something planned.

"So, this is the Adept's other form. Dusk. So powerful, but can be disabled with a single move…"

I looked at him with suspicion. What does he have planned? I withdrew his sword and energy started to form in his hands. A dark black and red orb formed.

"Now Adept, you will see what Sin Harvest can do if I use it on a person!"

I didn't know what he meant. But I knew it was something horrible. I turned my head to everyone else.

"Everyone run! You don't know what that thing can do to us!"

We all started to run in whatever direction we could. Sephiroth shot the ball at me. I jumped up, and the ball hit the ground. It made a pretty fair size crater on impact. Now we had to avoid it at all costs. He charged another one. I dashed in to stop him.

"You're not gonna use that on me!"

"Who said I was going to use it on anyone?"

(WHAT!)

He ran away, and towards Daya. He shot the ball in front of her. She jumped to dodge it like I did. I heard Sephiroth let out a chuckle.

"Gotcha"

He jumped up in the air and slashed her with his katana. I looked in shock as her lifeless body fell, but I saw no blood.

(If that didn't kill her, then what did it-)

I looked up to see something glowing red next to Sephiroth. It couldn't be…

(Her heart…)

Sephiroth snatched it. He waved his hand and what seemed to be a rip in the air opened. He threw her heart in there and the rip closed up. I jumped up to where Sephiroth was and I tried to slash him but he dodged it. He flew back as I dropped down. I felt angrier than I ever did before.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER HEART?"

Sephiroth continued to hover. He smiled at me, an evil smile.

"Just getting rid of your troublesome friends. 2 down, 3 to go"

"2 down…but what about-"

"Raiku's heart? Right here"

He pulled out another glowing red heart. He did the same thing as he did with Daya and shot it into the rip.

"Now to get the keybearer"

He started to fly at Sora, who was trying to avoid it. I jumped in front of Sephiroth to stop him. I tried another slash, but when I did he disappeared. All that was left floating was black feathers.

(Where'd he go…?)

"Right here"

I felt a finger touch the back of my neck as I landed. Sephiroth was behind me. I was at his non-existent mercy.

"So what now, you're gonna send my heart through your thing too?"

"Oh no Adept, you're in my way. I'm just going to…disable you for a while"

I felt a shock go through my whole body. I felt numb all over. I tried to move but my body was like a statue. Totally frozen and helpless.

(Can't move…must try to move body.…)

I continued to try to move but I couldn't even manage a twitch. I heard Sephiroth give a loud laugh before I heard him start to fly.

"Now that you've been taken care of, it's time to send your friends hearts to the endless abyss!"

I heard him fly off. What I heard next made me want to cover my ears. The sound of Sephiroth laughing as his sword connected with my friends. Their loud but short screams, the sound of the rip portal opening and their hearts being thrown in, and Sephiroth laughing through it all. He was enjoying this. He enjoyed the sight of my still body, and him easily catching my friends one by one. I felt his spell wear off but I didn't want to move. I felt so helpless and without hope. I fell to the ground and I was on my knees, looking right at the ground. Anger, pain, sadness, those were the feelings I also felt. I heard Sephiroth land in front of me. Still laughing like a madman, but then went back to his cold and regular self.

"So Adept, your friends are gone. All lost to the darkness. What now? Will you fight, even though you know that there is no way to retrieve your friends? They were tossed in the endless abyss! Their hearts forced to wander for all eternity and nobody to guide them!"

He resumed his sick laugh. I continued to sulk, but I had to fight. I couldn't save my friends, but I could avenge them. I stood up and readied myself, hands gripped around my keyblades and eyes burning in determination. Sephiroth stopped laughing to look at my gesture.

"So, even in times like this you still plan to fight? Then let me put you to rest as well!"

He slashed at me with his sword but I blocked it with my Diamond Dust. I went it for a stab but he jumped back. I charged into him, yelling in hatred. I tried for a dual overhead slam but he blocked that as well. He pushed me off and began his own attack. There we were, fighting back and forth. I was fighting for vengeance and him fighting for his own desires. The sounds of our weapons clashing, and we kept this up until we were in a deadlock. Both of us pushing for the advantage. Sephiroth again tried to play with my mind.

"What will you get out of this Adept? Your friends are gone and you and I know that nothing can bring them back! Is this all really necessary?"

(I know they're gone…but what else do I have to fi-)

That single moment of thought resulted of me getting a roundhouse kick from Sephiroth that sent me flying into the wall where the fountain once stood. I hit the wall, and fell to my knees. I clutched my chest in pain. That kick might've broken a few of my ribs. While I thought about that I saw the point of Sephiroth's sword in my face. I looked up to see him, about to deliver the final blow.

"Forget winning Adept since you have no hope. No help and you're all alone. It's time I end your life…"

He raised his sword above his head. I was on my knees, ready to face death.

(If I must die…at least I could say I lived an exciting life…)

_No, you're not dying yet Adept…_

_ENTER VISION ROOM_

_I found myself again in the ever familiar vision room. I saw Axel again in front of me. I looked away, not caring about what he wanted to say._

"_You're too late…they're all dead…and can't be brought back…"_

"_Oh, I beg to differ Adept"_

_My head shot up right toward him. There was a way to bring them back!_

"_What do I have to do? Just tell me and I'll do it right now!"_

"_Hold on Adept. I must warn you, doing this will have severe consequences"_

"_I don't care just tell me!"_

"_Adept, if you go through with this you'll be split into your three parts!"  
_

_I stopped for a moment. By three parts, did he mean my three different personas?_

"_You're telling me, that if I try to do this, I'll be split into 3?"_

"_Correct. But only after the split can you get all their hearts back. You'll need the help of your brothers"_

"_Brothers…ok but one last thing"_

"_What?"_

"_After, is there anyway for us to become whole again?"_

_Axel went silent for a moment. _

"_I'm afraid that isn't possible"_

"_I see…so how do I activate this power?"_

"_Concentrate on saving your friends. Remember the reason you're fighting, and the spell will let you all split"_

"_Ok, thanks, but one more thing"_

"_Yes?"_

"_If they stay, will they fight alongside me? And what side will I be?"_

_Axel paused again._

"_As for your form, I think you'll revert back to light. For the fighting thing…"_

"_Well? What'll happen?"_

"_They'll definitely fight alongside you. They're your brothers, you 3 need each other. If one leaves the cycle you represent will be broken. Light, Dusk and Darkness, they all need one of the others to exist to continue the cycle. Whether in nature or in your case"_

_That was it. This would be the only way to save my friends hearts. I had to do this…_

"_Thank you Axel"_

"_You're welcome Adept"_

_BACK TO REALITY_

"Die Adept!"

Sephiroth swung his sword down. Looking up, I quickly dodged it and rolled off to the right. This was it, now or never. Sephiroth looked even more pissed off now.

"So you still resist, but now you will resist no longer!"

He charged at me as I closed my eyes and did what Axel said.

(I'm fighting to save my friends…to get their hearts back…)

A bolt of lightning from out of nowhere shot down at me. Sephiroth stopped and flew upward and away to avoid the lightning. The lightning continued to fall around me as I felt my heart leave my body and the body became lifeless. The heart grew and suddenly a bolt hit the heart. The heart started to divide and a firestorm took the lightning's place. The heart split and 3 normal sized hearts hovered next to each other. One heart went back to Raphael's body. Bodies started to form around the 2 others. Building around the first was my body, the one that represented light. I felt my clothes form and with a flash, by body was complete. I spread out my white wings behind my back. I looked to my left and saw another body form around the second heart. A body that looked exactly like me wearing a black t-shirt with an open trenchcoat, black jeans and black boots. Heavy black angel wings spread from his back. His eyes shot open and so did Raphael's. It was complete. The separation worked. They looked at each other, then me, then Sephiroth. They studied their own forms. I guessed they were surprised to see themselves with their own body. Sephiroth himself stood in awe and fear. Something like this, he wasn't expecting. Raphael walked over to me and stared at me for a moment, like he was making sure I was the real thing. After a moment he gave me a small heartwarming smile and a soft punch in the arm.

"I guess you really pulled it off, brother"

I smiled back. A sigh of relief went off in my mind. Axel was right about one thing, but we were still missing my dark half…

Raphael seemed to read my mind as we both turned our heads to him. Like Raphael he came over and stared at me for a moment. After he gave a small laugh and a smile.

"I can't believe you really pulled it off. You crazy baka…"

"Hey!"

He grinned at me for a moment but his face turned serious as he turned back to face Sephiroth. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned back around with a growl.

"You baka, what now?"

"Um, just one thing, if I'm Francis and he's Raphael, what should we call you?"

He thought for a moment and turned back around to Sephiroth.

"Call me…Hideo"

"Ok, thanks"

"Don't mention it, but now, I think it's time we take care of this Sephiroth…I'm gonna bash his skull…."

He swung his hands out and 2 weapons from out of nowhere appeared in his hands. 2 black sawed off shotguns appeared in his hands. Guess he preferred guns to swords. Raphael stepped forward and did the same but with his left hand. A huge katana-like sword appeared. He swung it over his shoulder and they both readied themselves. Sephiroth stood there and stared for a moment, then his face snapped back to the business at hand and he readied his weapon.

"I don't know how you did something like this Adept, but I'll make sure it never happens again!"

He charged at the three of us. He tried to hit all of us with a horizontal slash, I rolled out of the way and my 2 brothers jumped up to avoid it. I used this chance to try to get a hit in on Sephiroth. He blocked it and we were slashing at each other back and forth. I heard gunshots and looked up to see Hideo trying to get as many rounds as he could into Sephiroth. Sephiroth gritted his teeth in pain for a moment before flying up to avoid the bullets. I tried to fly up after him put Raphael beat me too it. He jumped up and hit Sephiroth with an upward kick that sent him skyward. Hideo took that chance and started to unload shots on his rising, and soon to be falling body. Sephiroth started to fall and Hideo continued to fire rounds at him. Once his body was halfway to the ground Raphael again jumped up but now hit him in the chest with the hilt of his weapon, right towards the ground. Sephiroth started to fall at a fast rate. As Raphael hit him, he shot at me a stare, like he was telling me to do something. I heard a voice in my head…

_Finish him!_

I nodded, getting the message and started to run toward the spot where Sephiroth would land. I remembered my "vow" from the beginning of the battle. I took my One Winged Angel and pointed up at the sky.

(This is for my friends!)

I heard the sound of a blade piercing a body. Blood dripped from where I hit Sephiroth and it dripped down my blade. With a yell I threw Sephiroth off of my keyblade and sent him flying to a wall. I walked over to where his body laid, my brothers landing behind me and following. We saw Sephiroth bloody and battered, clutching the wound I inflicted on his chest. Amazingly we saw him give a weak laugh.

"You think you've won….well guess what…you didn't….this is just….the beginning…."

A dark portal opened beneath Sephiroth and he began to sink in it.

"I'll be back….my plan….cannot fail!"

I tried to stop him but I felt a hand stop me. I looked back and saw Raphael, he shook his head. Reluctantly I stepped back, and let Sephiroth escape. I felt angry that I didn't get to kill him, but happy that I at least gave him something to remember me by. I sighed but something snapped in my head. I totally forgot!

(My friends, we have to get their hearts back!)

I turned to Hideo and Raphael to explain what we had to do. Hideo put his hand up to stop me.

"Don't worry, we didn't forget about them. They're our friends too. Even if we just existed in your head"

I gave a sigh of relief. Guess we really are brothers after all. We gathered our friends' lifeless bodies and lined them up. But one question remained. How were we supposed to get their hearts back? Hideo tapped me on the shoulder as I thought about that.

"If you're wondering how we're supposed to do this, Raphael and I have to open the gateway. You'll have to concentrate on pulling their hearts out of the abyss"

I nodded in agreement. The three of us stood in front of the bodies. I was in the middle of my brothers. Raphael and Hideo put their hands out and began to concentrate. White orbs formed between their hands and flew to each other. They combined and a gateway similar to Sepiroth's rip portal opened. I took a deep breath before I closed my eyes and tried to get them back.

(Sora…Daya…Raiku…Jymanea…Azure…come back to back to your bodies….)

I concentrated as hard as I could. I slowly opened my eyes to see 5 red hearts float slowly out. They flew around us and it looked so beautiful. They each started to hover over their respective body and then flew into them. We heard all of them gasp for air. I jumped for joy. It worked, they all came back!

"Yes! It worked! We did it, it really worked!"

We heard all of them come to in the order we laid them.

"Ouch…what happened?.."

"Ugh…my head…."

"…wait…aren't I supposed to be dead?..."

"SEPHIROTH!...wait...why am I on the ground?"

"What the hell is going on?...…"

I couldn't help but laugh. I was so glad that they all came back.

(They're all back!...wait….oh crap….)

I turned to my brothers with a meek smile. They looked at me wondering what was wrong. We had a problem.

"Uh, you guys both know this separation thing is permanent, right?"

They both nodded.

"Well, how am I supposed to explain to them who you two are?"

They both realized what I meant. They shrugged their shoulders and if this were an anime I would've dropped right on the floor.

"I should've thought about this sooner…"

"Um…Francis?"

I turned to see Sora, and everyone else wide awake. I gave them a meek wave.

"Hey, guys…what's up?"

"We're all ok, but who're the two people behind you?"

"Err…um…well…see it's kinda hard to explain….why don't I let them introduce themselves!"

I stepped out of the way so both of my brothers were in plain view. A really awkward silence followed. I didn't know how to explain this! I heard them both shyly introduce themselves.

"Well, as you all know I'm Raphael"

"The name is Hideo"

Another awkward silence followed. I couldn't stand this at all so I stepped forward in between the two groups.

"Ok, since this isn't getting us anywhere, let's start from the beginning…"

So I re-capped the events that happened. Throughout the whole thing Sora and the group stayed silent. Halfway through we saw Riku and everyone else come.

(Great timing……so now you come….sheesh….)

So after giving the story again from the beginning, I had to go into an in-depth explanation about the whole "brother" thing. After going through it for the 10th time, they finally got it. We then got on the whole subject of Sephiroth's return. Hideo said that we would just have to wait it out. Raphael and I both agreed with him, and so did everyone else. Dismissing the subject, we saw Mickey and Ansem land. They told us that everyone evacuated before Sephiroth came, but the town would take a while to re-build. All of us immediately volunteered to help. This would help us wait for Sephiroth's return, and the fact that my brothers and I, along with Raiku's group, wanted to permanently stay in what would be the new Traverse.

(We'll be waiting…and we'll all be ready for you…)

And so the workforce from Disney Castle came and we started rebuilding the town. It would be bigger, and better, but still have the little things that would make it Traverse Town. Five months passed….

_End Chapter_

Don't worry! There will be an epilogue up soon! After the epilogue, look for the sequel! (Title for sequel will be said in epilogue)

Gaming quote of the chapter: "Souls, come unto me!"-Nightmare, Soul Caliber 2


	23. Epilogue

Ok first off I'm **SO** sorry about the delay! Lately all I've been doing is straight up partying with my friends and family. Ok, now the epilogue takes place during the five month period, around month 2 and a half. This chap is the three brothers' thoughts as of now. Now for the epilogue! (It's been appropriately titled) This'll also give you a taste of what the sequel will be like!

_Epilogue_

FRANCIS' POV

The rebuilding of Traverse has been going great! We've just finished the new Third District and we're about halfway done with the new Second! My wings really came in handy during the construction. I'm also really surprised that most of our workforce consists of just those magical broomsticks from Disney Castle. Those things really know how to work! Even if they can't talk, they're fun to be around.

Everyone's getting along great! During all this I guess we're having a little "bonding experience" and we're all becoming the best of friends. Everyone always seems cheery and happy! Even Leon and Cloud with their attitudes can't seem to hold in their smiles! They've also grown to like my brothers. Raphael and Hideo get along great with everyone. Well, Raphael but not Hideo. Sometimes his attitude gets into bad situations that mostly end up with me and Raphael having to drag him out of it. Me and my brothers have also developed that "brotherly" bond thing. We're always looking out for each other and stuff.

Other than our daily schedule of resting, eating and sleeping between constructions breaks, we all train to keep our fighting skills up. We all spar for fun or for serious training sessions. My brothers and I make the ultimate fighting team! Together we can beat just about anyone, but individually I'm good, but I'm not the best against Raphael. He always seems to beat me no matter what I try! He's just too good! He's strong and has that huge katana, plus the fact that he has those super-jumps of his and he's also has the Adept powers the three of us have. I have more fun when I spar with Hideo. Since we have wings, we always have sky-battles. He mainly uses guns, and by guns I mean he can summon anything that has a trigger and fires. But I've grown better and I know how to dodge and deflect his shots. I win a few against him and I've been on a winning streak lately with everyone, except for Raphael of course.

I've grown quite a bit. Just an inch and a half but that's good. Hope I get a little bit taller. Hideo grew too but Raphael stayed the same. Other than that I'm still the up-and-going-boy I am. Hideo's a bit over sarcastic at times, and Raphael is sometimes still-quiet, but they've opened up. Hideo and I joke around a lot and Raphael is there participating and watching like an older-brother. I guess we've grown together to form a family, or brotherhood, or whatever it's called.

Sora and Riku have become the best friends they used to be. Sora as always still misses Kairi as he always does. Riku does also but he's found a girl. Some blue haired girl named Aria I think. Cloud and Aerith are still the couple they've always been. Leon and Yuffie have been going out for about a month now. I told Leon it 'took him long enough'. He just gave me a laugh…and a smack in the head. Raiku and Azure haven't been doing much. I don't know much about my brothers though. They won't tell me anything. As for myself...sometimes I can't seem to get Jymanea out of my head lately. Sometimes while working I find myself glancing at her now and then. Sometimes she catches me; I either smile softly or immediately turn away. She usually gives a small laugh with a smile and continues whatever she's doing. But I noticed that she's been looking at Raphael also. I think Raphael noticed that also. I've gotta talk to him about that. If he says we're good, maybe I can make my move sooner than I think…

RAPHAEL'S POV

It still shocks me that Francis was able to pull the split off. Now I have a body to call my own, and friends. I was pretty nervous being around them all the time. I'm still getting used to being an individual in the real world. But now they've warmed up to me and so have I. I'm still serious most of the time, but that doesn't mean I can't smile and laugh.

Rebuilding Traverse Town has been going well. A few broomsticks and I are starting work on a house for me and my brothers. We've got the wood; all we need now is to get it up and built. I guessed that if we were staying here we could have a place of our own. I'm thinking of building it in the Third District but the First seems better. I'll have to make a choice someday. Francis and Hideo don't know about this yet. It's going to be a surprise.

Francis' was and still is a 13 year old boy when we split. But I'm 6 foot and I look much older than the both of them. Just what is my age? If I was part of a 13 year old boy, does that make me 13? I might make up an age just to make it look right. I mean, who ever heard of a 13 year old boy whose 6'0? Francis and Hideo have grown, Hideo being slightly taller than Francis. I wonder if Hideo is thinking about this "age" thing also. Well, I guess due to my height, I'll make myself 15. It's pretty believable. Hope it works though.

Out of the three of us, I'm the best fighter. I've honed my powers of being part of the Adept. I always beat Francis and I score many wins over Hideo. It's good for the both of them. Maybe someday one of them will beat me. Yeah, SOMEDAY. I'm thinking of calling the two of them in to start a new kind of training. Since we're close brothers and we all have the powers of the Adept, I think team techniques are necessary. We did it when we faced off against Sephiroth and that one was good. We can try out others combos and stuff. Hope Francis and Hideo go along with it.

I'm basically the guardian of the three of us. I don't have to worry about Francis getting into trouble, but Hideo…he just can't help his attitude. His attitude has gotten him in so many fights and arguments. I only have to really worry once the two of them get together. Together those two make one of the biggest pair of troublemakers I've seen. I sit back and watch sometimes, but I sometimes join in. I gotta have some fun once in a while too. Other times I bust them when the pranks get too extreme or hurtful. They haven't pulled a fast one on me yet. Man I sound like a parent here. I've gotta learn to live a little…

That one girl…what was her name again? Jymanea I think it was? Yeah that was it. She's been looking at me for quite a while. I guess she has a small crush on me, but I really don't feel like seeking a relationship now. I see Francis sometimes looking at her also. He hasn't told me that he likes her but I seem to get what's going on here. I can sense that Francis is worried about what I'll do and Jymanea is having trouble in her head about me and Francis. I've gotta do something to set this straight. I'll have a talk with him when I get the chance. Maybe Francis is thinking the same thing also. Man, now I really sound like a parent. I've gotta stop doing that…

HIDEO'S POV

Having my own body is great! I've gotten pretty used to it. It feels so good to be alive like this! Francis was pretty lucky when he did the split right then and there. If he got killed, I wouldn't be here right now. Raphael and I owe him. Francis' friends are great also, but I seem to get on their bad sides sometimes. Maybe it's my attitude? Oh well, maybe I'll improve on that sometime...when I get the chance.

Rebuilding the town is easy. Cid said that if we keep this up and nothing goes wrong, we'll finish soon. He said around another month. Sounds good, but something in my gut tells me that we're gonna be working a lot more than just over 3 months. I told Francis this yesterday but he said we're gonna be fine. Might as well believe him…but I still think that something is gonna happen. Whatever that thing might be…

I've taken full advantage of my Adept powers when I train. Now I can summon everything from missile launchers to dual miniguns, which I have to say, are very light for me. I'm starting to try to use swords now. Can't say I like it though, but it'll come in handy. I've had my share of wins and losses when fighting against everyone. My biggest competition is my brothers. Francis is almost my equal, but Raphael is the one to beat. Whenever I fight against Francis it's either a fun thing or a face-off. With Raphael, it's always serious. I fight my best but he always seems to win! Someday, one of us is gonna beat him. If it's me, I'm going to get so much bragging rights! If Francis does it…well if that happens, I'll keel over in laughter that Raphael got beat by the youngest one!

Speaking about that, ever since I've had my own body, I've grown a little. 3 inches, so that makes me about…5'8 or somewhere around that area. I wonder what my exact age is. I guess in a sense I'm 13 since Francis is 13 and we divided from him. But who's gonna believe that? Francis is like 5'6 and a half and I'm just an inch and a half up and he's 13, so I guess that makes me 14? Maybe it'll work, maybe it won't, just got to wait it out. Maybe Raphael had a thought about this also? Wonder what age he'll call himself.

Getting back to the whole subject on my attitude, lately it's been bombing. Not with everyone, just one person. I've been getting along better with everyone, but just one person. Azure. Yep, Azure. For the past week I can never seem to get through a whole day without getting into an argument with her! Our arguments sometimes arise out of the blue. And when they do, it's always full of yelling, and riddled with curses and swears. Our last one almost broke out into a fight. I had to have my brothers drag me out, and Raiku and Jymanea drag Azure out. She just gets on my nerves! I swear she's more of a hot head than I am! She's so damn bitter to everyone. But the strangest thing is I think I'm starting to feel something for her. Seems crazy but I feel that she's the one that's right for me. Great, here I am about to drag on and on about some girl. I must be losing it…

FRANCIS' POV

Even in the midst of all of this, there's still the subject of Sephiroth's return. He hasn't yet, but we know he's coming…

RAPHAEL'S POV

But there's still that Sephiroth. He swore he would return. We haven't seen any sign of him but he's out there, somewhere…

HIDEO'S POV

Sephiroth swore he would come back. That freak is coming, I'm not sure when, but he's gonna be here…

FRANCIS' POV

All of us know his return is coming soon. But now we're prepared, and ready. I've gotten stronger and so has everyone else. And we're gonna keep getting stronger until he comes. And when he does, we're gonna end this thing once and for all. I have my brothers and my friends. I just dare him to try to come at us.

3RD PERSON NARRATION

While the three brothers thought this, somewhere out in the galaxy. Sephiroth lay in wait, regaining his strength and ready to rise up again. His first idea of a head-on capture proved futile. He thought up of a new strategy as he rested.

"That damn Adept…I tried to get him but somehow he's separated…I have to try a new plan of attack…"

He continued to think. He thought harder and harder as he tossed useless ideas out of his head. He became frustrated.

"I can't think of anything! What can I do to get rid of the Adept, his brothers and his no-good friends?"

Almost as if that was a cry for help a black portal opened in front of him. A red robed figure stepped through, the face completely covered. It spoke in a manly voice.

"You wish to get rid of the Adept, yes?"

Sephiroth eyed the man. He seemed suspicious, but trustworthy.

"Yes I am, but who exactly are you?"

"All will be revealed. But I can help you. Do you accept?"

He put out his robed arm to reveal a black gloved hand. Sephiroth continued to be suspicious of the man. He wondered what he true motives were. But for help that could result in taking out the Adept, he ignored all of it and shook his hand in agreement.

"I do accept. But first who are you?"

The robed figure let out a small laugh before resuming his previous nature.

"The name Sephiroth, is Ansem"

Sephiroth was shocked at the moment to hear the figure's name was Ansem. The shock was short-lived as he smiled.

"This is the beginning of a beautiful partnership…"

_End Chapter_

Ok, now R&R, and look for the sequel "Three Brothers, One Destiny"! Thanks to all my reviewers especially Neassa and Lady Sonora the Black Rose! You two stuck with me from the beginning till the end!


End file.
